


The Article

by arcticxonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Jade is a Good Friend, Journalism, Journalist Zayn Malik, Journalists!Zayn, M/M, Niall is a Good Friend, bad language, cursing, explicit - Freeform, famous!Liam, famous!harry, fashion!louis, larry love - Freeform, lying, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticxonedirection/pseuds/arcticxonedirection
Summary: "What am I writing about? The climate change? The contrast in the wealthy and the poor? Societies way of living?"The older man shook his head quickly at those topics, dismissing them and added a look of confusion that Zayn was suggesting those. He stood up from his chair, walking around the desk and leaning with his back pressed against the edge of the glass surface. He looked down at Zayn with what seemed like a hint of a smile."No. You're going to write to me about Liam Payne."————Zayn just thought he would spend his life writing topics he (didn't) love... What he didn't expect was for one of those topics to love him back.AU where Zayn works for one of the most read gossip magazines alongside his pal Louis, Niall owns his own music shop and Liam is the hottest new star while his best friend Harry might start to like the fashion column a bit more.!! ON PAUSE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE !!





	1. Don't Be Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece and I hope you guys begin to enjoy it. I know my writing isn't the best but hey, it's Ziam and Larry. That should make up for it. I'd also like to thank anyone who likes my fic and let me know if I should continue on. :) Also I estimate this to be at least 20 chapters long so I’m still debating on whether posting two chapters a week. Also here is the link to my wattpad incase some of you like to read on there instead; https://my.w.tt/QAslKH2QyL

He's pacing, he's not sure why but he's about to chew his bottom lip raw from how nervously he's biting it for the past half hour. The beat of his heart is mingling with the pulse of his veins, the thud of the side of his head getting heavier from how he's been rubbing his forefinger and middle one fiercely at his right temple.

He got a call from his boss, Simon Cowell, that he wanted to speak to him once he got to work which never happened to him nor anyone he's chatted with back at the building.

He's screwed.

Sure Zayn's lived a pretty normal life. He's been a journalist for the well-known magazine, "Glamour" for almost a year now. He's worked there with all of his hard work, his determination and he's grateful for the big opportunity he's been given. No, really he is.  It's just that, Zayn wishes he could write something else, something more his element. He can't even count the times he's written about  _The 10 things every girl should know_  or the occasional  _Is he a cheater or a keeper?_  He's not trying to sound too full of himself but he knows he's capable of writing things that matter, things that he knows will be talked about next week.

He's always been into current events, politics, and anything that has to do with world issues. He knows it could be worse. He could be stuck with the fashion section of the magazine though his best mate Louis does that. Zayn loves clothes but writing about it sounds challenging since he just wears a brand-less shirt and calls it a day. Louis, on the other hand, handles it incredibly well so he gives him props for that though he tells his roommate on occasions.

Right now, he's going back and forth through his living room thinking of what in the world Mr. Cowell wanted, what he needed that he contacted Zayn directly and not his assistant. Maybe it was his new technique of writing he tried to pull off or how he's been lacking ideas for his next article. Thoughts, ideas, and visions flood his brain as he tries to assume what the damn call was for. It's a first that's he's ever been called down to his bosses office. Hell, he's not even sure he would've known what he looked like if Simon wasn't a celebrity himself.

"Maybe it's a promotion. Think on the bright side dammit," Zayn mutters to himself, speaking to no one in particular.

Or so he thought.

"Zayn, calm down. You're going to create a fucking dent in the ground if you keep treading. Don't think the folks down below would appreciate that."

It's like he's not ever surprised, too worked up to react that Louis has been standing there with a cuppa set firmly in the gap between both of his hands. Louis and Zayn met when they were back at uni, getting their degrees in English writing. All he had to say to Zayn was, "Cool tat. Makes you look bad boyish, nerd." Then a few more chats and Zayn was sold to the loud talking blue-eyed bloke. Louis works hard for his fashion portion for the magazine and its like he's born to write for it, the words flowing effortlessly when he writes as if it's as easy as picking up a pencil.

"But, this never happened to me, Lou. To get called down to the office at a job. When has Cowell ever ringed any one of us just for good news?" He argues, trying to support his assumption though Louis just stares at him with a half mocking, half amusing expression.

Louis takes that as his cue to come over, settling his mug his left grip while his right arm comes to circle firmly around Zayn's waist to steady him from mid-pacing. Maybe it was to stop his movements or just to settle him down so he wouldn't be fidgeting the way he was right now. His fingers were pressed against the palm of his sweaty hands from how tightly he's been crushing it, his glasses sliding off to almost there tip to his nose and he's been muttering nonsense speeches to himself as if he's trying to convince himself that there's nothing wrong.

"C'mon, man, you think that it's bad news? When has Cowell ever called anyone personally if it's bad news?" Louis argues right back, matter-of-fact to be exact.

The thing was, Louis did have a point. People have come and gone, faces popping in and out like the moles of that wretched game Louis always beaten him at in the arcade they stopped at five months ago. Simon Cowell may be crude to some people but he usually has his assistant of  _his assistant_  to call for him to do his dirty work of firing people out their jobs. So Cowell taking the time to call him in person must be big. That realization did nothing to calm Zayn down.

"Alright, alright. Maybe you're right. We'll see when I get there. We'll see," Zayn mumbles, having to be there by 9:00 and its- shit, it's  **8:16.** The clock on their living room read 8:18 but it was always two minutes ahead. Louis thought it'd be cool to put a Simpsons clock he found in the dumpster by their apartments right above their TV set. Louis may be a pro at fashion but decorating was definitely not his forte.

Louis ushers him out, patting his arse on the way just to mess with him since that was his job. Curse him. Zayn rushes into his room anyway, feeling like air was only consuming his brain with how lightheaded leaving his pacing caused him. He would just have to see, crossing his fingers that he still gets to come into work the next day.

Zayn steps into the shower, washing himself and trying to get rid of all thoughts, ideas or images that run through his mind about this meeting he has waiting for him. It was nerve-racking and good for Zayn just being the realistic one here. Simon was the highest paid CEO of a publishing company. The only reason Zayn had gotten the job was that his English professor had known the man who did the entertainment bit of the magazine. A few more essays and he had the job in no time, tagging Louis along since they both loved writing more than anything. The thing was that this hasn't been known to happen to anyone and some of his coworkers were messaging "Rip" and "Can I have your desk space when you're gone?"  _Thanks guys,_ he thought.

He steps out after he was done to get changed into navy blue briefs, a creme Calvin Klein sweater (Louis's), and brown Oxfords that was given to him as a gift last year. (Also Louis). This was the perks of having your best mate get all the latest fashion merch before anyone could even dream of it. Sometimes, he did love him.

With one more glance at his phone, he checks and yes, it's only  **8:26**  with how much he's been rushing. Not too bad, he thought, since it usually took him fifteen minutes  _alone_ to do his trademark quiff. Soon, he packed his black, leather and tattered book bag he's had since grade seven and took his all black, comic sticker covered Mac laptop with him that took him about five paychecks to finally buy it. He could do this. He was going to do this. Even if he got fired, at least he had a good run- he honestly had to stop thinking like this.

A sit down with the boss himself can't be that bad... Could it?


	2. You've Got This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know the first chapter is very short but bare with me as we get into the juicy part of the plot ;)

"Taxi!" Zayn calls out, seeing flashes of yellow pass him like lightning. He's cursing right now, under his breath since he really couldn't be late for this meeting. What if it's a promotion and he misses it? What if it's him finally being able to write what he's truly passionate about? 

_Or what if you're getting fired?_

Shit. He's really got to get in this cab. Now. 

After what seemed like years, which was only two whole minutes, he finally manages to wave one down in time to beat that painfully slow New York traffic. The ride was quick and short, the new music from that new up and coming curly-haired artist not being too bad as the radio played quietly. Before he knows it, he steps out of the cab and gives him what he owed in this case practically throws the money and gets out the car. The man behind the wheel was about to comment until a slam of a cab door interrupted him, Zayn already placing both his hands on his sides as he looked up at the very familiar building.

 _Glamour Inc._ the sign in big, bold, red flashy letters read on a 27-story building. Zayn takes it all in like he's never seen it before, as he takes a few inhales and wishing he was inhaling smoke instead. His fingers were already twitching with nerves but he'd like to think it was the need for a cig because no way would he come to terms that he's fired if this is what he traveled here for. Traveled and saved up for years trying to even be in this exact spot he was. There was too much dedication and sweat put into this and to have it all come down with a simple  _you're fired_  would truly crush him into a dark trance of mind. You see, he wasn't as (completely) vain as everyone made him out to be but he knew his writing style was unique. How he got a lot of recommendations and compliments from others, mainly women, on his writing making them feel that they're talking to him in person. The paper was his canvas to create; with his words being art for others to view and adore. If this wasn't hinted enough, he was extremely passionate about creating and having words flow out of him like blood flowing through his veins. 

At such a young age, Zayn knew he wanted to write or create something for others to enjoy. His mother understood that so when she bought him an old school 1930's Corona black typewriter for his thirteenth birthday, he was beyond over the moon. He knew it took his mother endless shifts at the hair salon to achieve it for her son. That typewriter was the most precious thing to Zayn and even Louis understood it was a no-touching zone. His sisters were appreciative when he had announced to his family that he was going to study overseas from Bradford to New York City in hopes of becoming a very successful author one day. Everyone had come to hug him, his mother having tears brimming her eyes but none the less a genuine feathery smile on her lips. But one face he didn't see was his father because he was too busy going up the stairs and slamming a door that rattled that hideous vase on the dining table. He could remember that day like it was yesterday.

His father was never supportive of any decision he took when it came to writing. The countless scolds and disappointed looks on his baba's face never left his face, especially since Zayn was the only boy out of his siblings. Zayn traded playing with colors and pens at age five instead of trucks and blocks. He traded reading novels instead of watching a good game of rugby on the tele with his father at the age of nine. He traded away using his typewriter non stop instead of going to hang out with friends on a Friday night at age fourteen. And now, he was going to trade away Bradford for New York City in order to become an author. Of course his father wanted him to get into sports, wrestling, being a cop, anything that didn't involve his true passion; writing. The day Zayn left his home was the last time he saw him, let alone spoke to him.

Three years later and now he was here. His home away from him. His great escape. His everything. His  _home_. Occasionally he catches up on the phone with his sisters and mum, making sure they get their yearly birthday wishes and Christmas greetings. Never his other parent as he likes to call  _him_. But through it all, he missed them enormously and he wouldn't know what he would've done if he didn't meet Louis at college two and a half years ago. He was his brother, the only person outside of his family that actually put Zayn in his place but supported him nonetheless.

A sudden shove to his shoulder snapped him out his thoughts, the figure not even bothering to say sorry for bumping him.  _Typical New York_.

"Prick," he uttered as he readjusted the strap of his messenger bag, feet beginning to move towards the two large glass doors in the entrance of the building.

The air smelt like ass-kissing, ink, and coffee as he pushed one of the glass doors opened. The inside was just as crazy as the streets outside with people running around, chatting, or gossiping. The inside had a very new aged modern feel with a white fur rug placed at the front desk. Marble flooring was showing the reflections of the very well dressed people walking on it, a Starbucks in the left corner and black leather couches being placed for people to sit. The lights were small, crystal-like lamps hanging from the ceilings. This was where Zayn never thought he'd work but he's been here for a year and a half now. It would be any person's dream to work for one of the, if not the most popular magazine to date. People lined up to snag an interview with portfolios under their arms as well as their dreams. He's incredibly grateful for it, all of it. 

But

Zayn didn't want to keep writing nonsense for the rest of his life. He would trade knowing who Selena Gomez is dating to know this week's current event. Something about real life, whether it be nature, politics, art, news, etc. was Zayn's true love of writing. He wanted to be remembered for writing a soul filled piece on any of these topics but no. He's known as the guy who gives tips on how to break up with your boyfriend for an ex. He would lie to his family that he was writing on major issues because he would never let his dad think he was right all along about Zayn's dream being "childish" and "far-fetched." He'll show him.

Or possibly he won't because there's still a chance he'll get fired.

Oh shit.

He hurries to skip the long line, just as the receptionist took a portfolio with a fake smile from some girl who probably wasn't going to get a shot. One she trashes it, she didn't even look up as she begins typing on her keyboard at a rapid pace.

"You're late," she comments, truly un-phased as she liked to lead people to believe.

Zayn checks his watch quickly then groans lowly, shaking his head that he fell for that. "Oh c'mon, Jade, I'm on time. Don't scare me."

Jade looks up at him and finally breaks her no care attitude to smile at him with her purple colored hair falling down her shoulders. She couldn't help herself as she makes a quick phone call to Simon's assistant. Rarely she ever did that. Once she hung up she looked at him, completely ignoring the next person in line.

"Alright, alright. I've had my fun with you, Zayn. Louis and I just had to plan to worry you at one point. I'm just still shocked that the big boss called you. He's never even called in person before. What do you think it's about?" she asked with her hands still typing at a rapid pace but her eyes trained on him.

Jade was a lovely girl and she really was sincere and thoughtful... Well if you count outside of work. That's the way they all joked with each other around here. It was like they were a big happy family here and Zayn didn't want to lose that with his own being distant back home. Everyone was talking about how he was getting called up to his office with a few other co-workers whispering as they passed by them. Great, people working for a gossip magazine gossiping about him. Ironic.

He gives them a look before turning back to Jade, a sigh leaving his lips as his fingers came to rub at his temple. "I'm not sure. I haven't been late, I've turned all my articles in on time, I proofread my own writing always, and I'm still studying in college while devoting my entire attention to this magazine. I truly can't find a reason and it's scaring the shit out me, Jade. I need this job and I can't bear to lose staying in New York and leaving you guys with it," he frowns towards the end, his fingers pretending to curl around an invisible cigarette. Fuck, he needed one badly right about now.

Jade stops her typing and turns her full body towards him, reaching over and placing a hand on his. She could feel the shake and quiver of his hand under her touch and she squeezed his hand lightly.

"Don't worry, Malik. You've got this. March into that office as confident as you are and keep your head held high for whatever happens. Glamour would be an idiot to let one of their most talented writers go. You've got this," she assures him, her expression firm but also trusting. She was completely right. For once, he had to stop thinking the worst and come up there with confidence. He was never nervous about anyone or anything but when it came to his job, he always had to make sure everything was alright. 

He nods, surely as he mouths a thank you in her direction. He walks towards the elevators with his chest out, hands still and not shaky, expression stern, and walk relaxed.  _You've got this you've got this you've got this._ He walked on to the elevator when he saw the doors slide open, his hand laying flat on top of his messenger bag. He clicked a button that leads him to the top floor, the button having a symbol of a diamond on it instead of 27. The elevator began to move and oh my god. He doesn't got this. Maybe if he walked back he would go undetected, right? Before he was thinking of the twelfth escape plan, the doors slide open where a woman with a jet black, short length bob and full on suit greeted him with her lips tight. The suit was Versace and it had a pattern on it that resembled a rug almost. It was obviously tailored to fit her tiny frame but completely stylish with the red bottomed pointy heels she wore. 

"Right this way," she said as she held a clipboard in her arm to her chest, not bothering to wait for him as she began walking down a dim light hallway. If the lobby was nice then the 27th floor was exquisite. There were carefully crafted antiques decorating the walls and beautiful paintings displayed everywhere that made you want to reach out and touch them. This whole floor was probably the most expensive thing he's seen as he noticed two golden colored double doors located at the end of the hallway.

The woman didn't look as impressed as he did since she must be up here all the time. Her heels made loud echoes with each step she took, resembling that of a tic-tok on a clock. Maybe that was a timer for how long he has left of working here.

 _Focus, Zayn._    _Don't think the worst._

He comes to a sudden halt as the woman stopped right in front of the two doors with about on inch separating the two of them. Her small but bony left knuckle rose where it only knocked only once then a pause before she knocked again. But much to Zayn's worry, she turns sharply on her heel, walking in the other direction and leaving him there with wide eyes look at her back. 

"Wait-" he began but the sound of someone opening the doorknob had him turn around fast, the same wide-eyed expression resting on his features. 

Shit... This was it.

He was here. This was  _it_. Simon Cowell, the CEO, was on the other side of those doors and little did he know, but he had Zayn's entire life hanging by a loose string right in front of him. 

But..

Depending on how sharp Simon's words were going to be, could have Zayn's entire life come crashing down in a matter of seconds.


	3. Task At Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon finally tells him why he's here. And again the chapters are short to have the story line moving faster but I promise next chapter will be long :) x

 

As Zayn waited with a breath on hold, he could see the right side of the double doors opening with a small creaking noise masking the sound of his loud thoughts going on in his head. Like he said, this was it. Either he was fired or not but he remembered what Jade had told him about remaining confident.

 _Woman up, Zayn._ That's what he always told himself since he was surrounded by only females in his life. They were the definition of strong and also gentle.

That seemed to knock him back to reality as he stood up straighter and saw the Simon Cowell when the door swung open. He was in a white, long sleeve, and buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on jeans that were probably too expensive for Zayn to comprehend and he wasn't even going to get started on his slip-on, black leather shoes. This was the first and probably the last time he would see his boss since Simon never really talked to any of his workers. The thing was that Simon didn't care to do so. All he did was read their pieces and had his assistant tell them if they were good or not. But man oh man, was that man hard to please.

This whole situation was just nerve racking for him. It felt that he was a scared student who just got called in to the principle's office for something bad. He's usually so calm and relaxed when it comes to anything but his job was his weak spot. Like he said, his career would go down if on his resume it states that Glamour had let him go. It would look like he was some horrible writer to future opportunities. 

The office, however, was more stylish than anyone would ever expect. The farthest wall was replaced with windows that were connected to the marble flooring and all creme white tile roof. On his right was a see through glass brown colored book shelf that contained first published magazines that dates back to the early history of Glamour. The desk in the back was made of glass counter-top and there was a ring of light above it, making the room even more illuminated and centered. Plants were placed in the room that looked foreign and beautiful, making the place look more lively. 

"Come in, Zayn," Simon ordered as he began to walk towards his desk. He moved around the glass desk in order to sit down in the chair located there. His hand intertwined with one and other as his brown, lifeless eyes stare right into the lad.

He took that as his cue to rush a little too eagerly and his hand to grip tight on the messenger bag, his MAC still located inside where he had two resumes done in case of situations like these. He didn't even have enough time to admire the office as he planted his arse in the chair right in front of the desk. No words or sounds were escaping his lips as he just waited with wide eyes as to what the news will be. He didn't even realize that he called him by his name.

_What is it?! I need to know!_

"Well as you can see, I wanted to speak with you directly. You see, I've been reading everyone's work and I must say that I do pay attention to yours a little bit more. I didn't even notice who you were until I read your most recent article," Simon begins with his fingers coming to graze his chin as if he was pondering in a thought that was in that thick skull of his.

Shit, Zayn should've known. He had twisted his last article a bit to make it more his depth. It was a piece on  _Ten Easy Steps on How to Make Him Want You More Than Ever_ and as he was writing he distinctly remember being annoyed that these women or men were listening to advice on practically not to be yourself for someone to like you. The head of the entertainment side of the magazine had given him the steps and he had to make examples for the rest. But of course he listened to Louis and that big mouth of his.

 _Make up your own work._  

_Don't listen to that woman, I'm your friend!_

_Her shoes never match her five years ago Michael Kors purse anyway! Why would you want to listen to her?_

So Zayn believed him and completely made his own rules to fit his morals better which was: Just be you. He didn't get shit on it so he thought he did great... But now he's sitting in front of the boss with one leg bouncing furiously while he tries to discreetly wipe the sweat off his hands on his jeans.

Curse Louis Tomilnson.

"Yeah, um, I know that I was supposed to go along with the other idea of rules but I just had my own idea I guess?" He tried to explain and he feels like Simon was going to just throw him out the window behind him.

"I see, well, you did disrespect your head of department. You violated Glamour policy by not following the guidelines given to you and you didn't consult with anyone about your 'own idea'," He quotes the last part from Zayn's explanation which made him try to think of other places that were hiring near by because he was fired. No doubt. Here it comes.

"I've been reading your work and I've noticed that you don't fit the Glamour style. Your writing has a mind of it's own and I'm positive that you're different from your fellow co-workers. So, with that being said... I'd like you to do a solo piece for me that I've been looking for the right person to do and I suppose I found who I was looking for," Simon finished with an expectant look, his brows causing the lines above them to fade away when they raised.

Now it was Zayn's eyebrows that shot up because did Simon fucking Cowell just ask him to do a solo piece? No, this was some dream. This wasn't real. Now he's waiting on Louis or Jade to come from the room to tell him he's been punk'd. After a few moments of silence, he realized that this wasn't a dream. Shit.

"Wait, what? So you're not firing me?" He wanted to make clear, saying the words with a heavy breath at the end. It was the one he was holding when he first came into the office. He was too jaw slacked to even say anything else. 

"No, of course not. You bloody mad? I like you Zayn. I like the way you write and I've been hearing and seeing a lot of positive feedback from you and your choice of words. Now if you don't give me an answer I will have to ask you to leave my office."

And with that, Zayn pretty much wanted to cry. Not because of sadness but because of how much of an accomplishment this was for someone as blunt as Simon to praise him on his work. He loved seeing comments about his column and to hear a huge one from his boss made it all even better. Sure, he doesn't get to choose what he writes about but this was just step one of Zayn Malik. 

"Of course I would love to do solo piece. You never have to ask me twice, sir. It's such an honour for you to even consider me," He responds with the largest grin forming around his words. Simon doesn't respond nor smiles, like he always does, but seemed pleased that the lad took his position. But there was one thing left to be discussed. "What am I writing about? The climate change? The contrast in the wealthy and the poor? Societies way of living?"

The older man shook his head quickly at those topics, dismissing them with a look of confusion that he was suggesting those. He stood up from his chair, walking around the desk and leaning with his back pressed against the edge of the glass surface. He looked down at Zayn with what seemed like a hint of a smile. 

"No. You're going to write to me about Liam Payne."


	4. Who’s That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your feedback and the hits I’ve been receiving. I’m thinking of posting every Fridays but we’ll see :) x

 

Liam.

Payne.

Liam Payne.

Liam _who the hell is that_ Payne.

The name just echoed around Zayn's mind as soon as he heard Simon say it with ease. It wasn't that Zayn was disappointed because he was, really was, but it was the fact that Zayn didn't even know who that was? Was he some sort of fellow writer? Author? Director? Actor? Fucking astronaut? The possibilities were endless but this seemed very serious so he must be someone with high status or some sort of marking on the world. Based on the way his face must've expressed, Simon dropped his brows so that worry lines above them was back in place with his eyes hardening in the corners.

"Liam Payne?" Simon repeated with no hesitation in his thick British, gruff voice. His hands came back to hold himself up using the desk behind him. There was a hint of confusion laced through his voice as if the lad had to know exactly who that was but when the other didn't respond, he eyed him with an unsure visage. "Something wrong?" He asked and didn't care for Zayn's feelings about the piece. He just cared if he wrote it or not.

The name didn't ring any kind of bells for him and even if his boss said it a million times, nothing would still come up in his mind. Nothing. He was thinking very hard, his bottom lip getting trapped between his teeth to concentrate thoroughly. Suddenly, Louis' voice popped up in his head but he was truly perplexed on why that was. But he was snapped out of it in a haste when Simon cleared his throat, obviously faking it. When it hit him that he still hasn't responded, Zayn only attempted to force his expression to a more relaxed and subtle one. The grip on the strap of his messenger bag loosened and his hand came to rub at the right side of the jawline, where the stubble picked at his skin.

"Of course! Yeah, yeah. How could I forget? _The_ Liam Payne. Sorry, my mind is just clouded with ways to write this article for you. I would love to do it! But, what about "Liam Payne" would you like me to write about?" He voiced quickly so he wouldn't miss this huge opportunity waiting for him. Whoever this Liam Payne lad is... **Thank you**. He was sure without the guy then Zayn wouldn't be here talking to his boss currently shiting himself on scrambling to know exactly what- or who his topic was.

Simon must have bought that sorry excuse because now he was crossing his arms over his chest with a satisfied smirk. This could be very huge for Zayn and open many doors if he played this out right, which he was. Now he knew exactly what he was doing when he gotten back home and it was to put Liam Payne in that google search bar. But at last, Zayn isn't empty headed. He knows this is going to be a long project since solo projects tend to be up to 6 or more months long. Only the best writers really grasped their writing to make the words follow like a smooth river. It had to be perfect and he was up for that challenge.

"I'm glad you accepted. What I want you to write to me is a biography on said topic. Liam Payne is the world's hottest star at the moment and he's been so secretive and exclusive on his life. Every gossip magazine is after him to get the scoop but no one has succeeded. He's getting ready to go on a world tour so there will be plenty of gatherings and events he'll do before hand. That's where you come in," he informed with a smug expression, knowing that this was going to shoot Glamour's sales through the roof if they gotten coverage on the world's new _it man_. "I have arranged my little writer to attend to these gatherings in hopes of meeting Liam. Get close to him, become his friend, find out anything you can and make sure it's gossip worthy," he went on and did hand gestures while speaking. " **But** , there is one very important rule you must know before you continue."

Zayn only nodded quickly with determination, hanging on to every single word Simon was telling him. He even was taking mental notes so he wouldn't miss a thing. This was his shot.

"Do not give away that you work for us. Liam can't know otherwise the whole article is ruined being that you won't truly get a raw story. I want a recap at the end of every two weeks at noon. I'll be looking forward to this, Mr. Malik. I know you won't let me down," he stated with the last part sounding more threatening than assuring. But he had nothing to worry about because Zayn was going to do this all correctly. He'll just go in, get all his information about his life, then leave. That simple... right?

"Thank you again, Mr. Cowell. I promise I won't let you down. I'll have every report and have them ready," Zayn spoke, sternness waves through his tone of words. Simon nodded to that, delighted, and let's him know that his assistant from earlier will give him a file of everything having to do with the article. Zayn shook Simon's hand one last time before walking out the room quickly, the biggest smile plastered on his face.

This was it, like he's said so many times. The beginning of Zayn Malik starts now.

\- - - - -

Zayn was already heading back to his flat, manila file laid on his lap as he was reading every word carefully on what Simon wanted on his story. He left after greeting the (scary) assistant, hearing his instructions of a party going on January 31st that was supposed to congratulate Liam on his first Grammy. It was January 29th currently so he had a few days to plan out his move. When he told Jade, she immediately grinned from ear to ear to congratulate him, in a vicious tight hug. He was proud he had friends who very supportive of everything Zayn did since he liked knowing he was going a good job.

The cab stopped in front of his flat where he tipped the man, mumbling a thank you then leaving with everything he had brought with him. His flat was one of the nicer, still struggling to make ends meet flat but still great nonetheless. He wouldn't trade it for the whole world. This is where Zayn wanted to be when he created his writings so it made him feel at peace and easy.

But then Louis lived there so it was never really peaceful to begin with.

He entered the elevator while still not taking his eyes off the file in front of him, holding both ends up like a book. He didn't even have to look up to automatically press his button which lead him all the way on the sixth floor. When he heard the ding go off, he exited from the lift and made a beeline straight for the door with the familiar "Fuck off" mat laying in front of it.

He finally set the folder under his arm, closed and ready for more studying. That's when he took out his keys and unlocked the door, entering the oddly quiet apartment. Well, he really shouldn't have thought it was quiet because in record time, Louis was running up to him with hands on both shoulders tightly.

"What happened man? Jade texted me that you were on your way up to the boss' office but she never updated me after that!" He exclaimed, shaking Zayn back and forth in a hurry.

He only shoved his hands away from his shoulders, giving him a glare that had no effect to the older lad. It only made him more impatient. Louis was dressed in black faded Levi jeans that fit his frame, a Guess brown colored turtle neck with identical colored shoes to match. He was the fashion expert and always wanted to look good at all times, even if it meant shaking Zayn to death before he could even utter a word.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll tell you, geez," he started off with, feeling a little smug about knowing something Louis didn't know. "So I'm not fired, which is obviously the best part. Actually, Cowell said he liked my articles and he even told me that I disobeyed the rules on the last piece but that he liked it a lot," he continued as Louis begin to smirk. He was sporting an 'I-told-you-so' look and opened his mouth to say those exact words but Zayn continued in a haste. " **And** he told me that he's been wanting to work on this biopic and well, he asked me to write it for him as a solo project."

Louis came to grip Zayn's waist with his arms tight around him, being supportive for his mate too. Maybe Zayn did love him, just a little bit though. (Not a little bit.)

"That's mental! Congrats. See? I told you s-" he began but the other was already covering his mouth in haste.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't. You. Dare."

"But you know I'm right," he muffled through his hand, his tongue darting out to lick the palm of it. It seemed to have work because Zayn yanked his hand away in record time to wipe it down his left pant leg. He didn't have time to scold him because there was a drop on the floor and he realized it was the file. Louis was already reaching for it before Zayn could react. His baby blue eyes were skimming the pages soon going wide with shock.

"Liam Payne?" He said, almost half confused and half excited like he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Will someone please tell me who this is?" Zayn asked out loud, clearly still not understanding the big deal.

Louis grabbed his wrist to drag him all the way over to the Mac that was propped up in his room, silent but radiating excitement all the while. He pushed Zayn to sit on the edge of the bed before he began typing away on the keyboard faster than Jade could ever do. And that's fast.

Zayn set down his messenger bag carefully on the ground and rolled his eyes, not even bothered that he just got yanked over here. It was Louis after all. But before he could ask what the hell he was doing, small hands were forcing the laptop on his thighs.

"That's Liam Payne," Louis finished, finally breaking his silence.

Zayn began to scroll through the web page to see guy, dressed in a long baseball tee with some Gucci logo plastered on the front of it. He had a red plaid shirt tied around his waist and baby blue ripped jeans on, very baggy on him but it fit him nonetheless. Louis was peaking over his shoulder and he was nodding along like if he was answering nonexistent questions.

"I can't believe you don't know who Liam Payne is, mate. He is like all everyone is talking about. Plus, I mentioned to you last week if you wanted to go to one of his concerts with me because he's about to kick off a world tour," Louis explained and it all made sense when Zayn was thinking earlier about who he was then only thought of Louis' voice in his head in return. "Plus he's kind of cute."

Zayn didn't react because he was too busy reading up to find anything, even a middle name, but just like Simon said earlier, there was absolutely nothing. Only his first and last name and age. Damn it. He didn't really pay attention to his facial features but he could tell Louis did.

Zayn found out about Louis being gay when he found him snogging some bloke in a club the second time they hung out. But of course he loved and accepted him like if he would if he was straight. So when he told the older lad that he was bisexual, the latter didn't even bat an eye and they kept going on just like that. But of course they would never hook up themselves because they were like brothers for Christ sake. He loved Louis and he got the same love in return but it was just brotherly love through it all.

"I never heard of him. But he seems to be really good friends with this Harry Styles guy. I like his music, I was humming to it on the ride to Glamour," he remembered the song playing on the radio. Woman, he recalled the radio host saying.

Louis grabbed the laptop, not seeing the pictures of Harry and Liam before closing it with a light slap sound. He grabbed the file once again and began humming a tune, reading the pages laid out. "What's you're first assignment?"

"To go to some party for that guy winning a Grammy or something," Zayn said nonchalantly and waved his hand like if winning a Grammy isn't an accomplishment.

Suddenly, there was a sharp gasp with blue eyes looking straight at him as his he shot up from the bed to go into his closet. "Shit, I don't even know what I'm going to wear, fuck," Louis groaned while flipping through his millions and millions of fashionable clothes. He then turned suddenly in Zayn's direction with another gasp like the one from earlier. "What are you going to wear?"

Zayn just loved that Louis immediately invited himself, no really he did, and truth be told that he was hoping he was going. He couldn't handle this on his own since he'll probably be antisocial being that he wasn't really the talking type. It wasn't that he was shy but he didn't make an effort to talk to people. He felt like Louis could help with that.

"Just a t-shirt and jeans, I guess?" He questioned whether that was even the dress code. But by the way Louis' eyes narrowed, giving him a once over then shaking his head aggressively.

"You don't wear just a t-shirt and jeans to a celebrity party, are you mad?" He hissed, flipping back through his clothes. "We're going to the store right now."

"No I'm just normal. I really don't see why I would spend a whole paycheck for clothes that I'll only wear once."

"But this is for your _job_. And I know how much you love your _job_ , Zen."

He thought it over then rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed. "Touché. I hate when you're right."

Louis smirked then grabbed his wallet. This is what he loved to do. His true passion was to possibly have his own clothing line one day and make what he writes about into a reality. Into a dream come true. "Then let's go get you some new clothes and make sure that this Liam guy will wet his pants."

Zayn shook his head and raised his hands in defense. That wasn't the direction he was trying to go here. He just simply wanted to become his friend or at least something in order to get what he needs. His story came first. He exited the room alongside Louis, heading towards the door so they could head out to the shops downtown.

And if Zayn stared a bit longer, than needed, at Liam's cd's from a store, it was for the article after all.

\- - - - - -

Zayn was already in his room and had his brand new (expensive) clothes hung up with clear bags placed over them. Louis helped him pick out what he needed to wear until they met in the middle to find him the perfect outfit. Half Louis' taste and the other half Zayn's.

They were back home in their flat around 9:46pm, exhausted from running around to each individual shop they found. Down town was crowded, as always, with people trying to scurry their way around each brand name store. Some tourists and some residents. Either way, downtown was the place to be when wanting to see the busy and alive side of New York. It was late January so their winters were painfully cold, a thick layer of fluffy white snow decorated the entire city that night with little kids running around and parents scolding them. It was a beautiful sight, to Zayn, and to see Glamour being sold out on shelves made the two of them even more proud than it should've.

But over all, it was a rough day and by rough, Zayn meant that Louis was a beast on finding clothes. It's like his sixth sense or something. He would drag him in and out through stores and it reminded Zayn that he needed to go running more. The other lad had bought more clothes than necessary but it was his job after all.

They ate in Chinese takeout, watching reruns of The Office season two, which was their favorite thing to do, then decided to turn in to sleep around 10:42. They were worn out than expected from the damn exercise shopping trip Louis endured them.

The only thing on Zayn's mind through it all was that he would be in a room filled with celebrities and people who already had their own success in less than two days. It was a bit intimidating to be honest. If Zayn screwed up this whole thing then nothing good would come from it at all. He would potentially lose his job, lose his family at Glamour by having to leave New York with no job, have to come back home to his over bearing father which would make him lose his best friend, and most importantly, lose his chance to write.

So, yeah, a lot was riding on this one piece.

But he had to stop thinking about that. He knew what kind of writing he was capable of. He would make a sure fire piece on this biopic then maybe Simon would let him talk about his current events. Maybe. It was worth a shot and either way.

Zayn later took a shower in the bathroom connected to his room, washing away any bad thoughts or scenarios going through his head. He changed into dark grey Adidas sweats, opting out of a shirt, then brushed his teeth while checking to see if he created any worry lines on his face so far. He sighed as he laid down on his black covers neatly tucked into his bed, it matching the color in his walls. He looked up at the ceiling, right hand going behind his head so he prop his head up a bit more.

"You've got this," he whispered to himself, trying to rid the pressure put on his heart. He felt like he was going to sink into the floor if he didn't calm himself down in the next two seconds.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, which was only ten minutes, he closed his eyes and went to sleep with a certain hot new star on his mind.


	5. Ready for this?

"Fuck, I can't do this. Maybe Simon was wrong to pick me. Maybe I can still get myself out of this. Maybe I can tell him that I hit my head and forgot everything. Or maybe-" Zayn was blabbering, pacing back and forth like he always does when he's nervous. It was a tick of his and he couldn't help himself, doing it since he could remember. He had stopped mid-sentence when another voice interrupted him.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up," Louis retorted and was giving his best mate a disapproving look all the while looking at himself in the mirror after his shower.

Zayn rolled his eyes and knew that Louis was just trying to be supportive but how could he be so calm? Today was the 31st which meant Liam Payne's Grammy Bash was going on, stated on the invitations. He thought he would be calm and collected when the day came but he was wrong. He wasn't calm but actually thought about going for five minutes then leaving before being detected.

But Louis was unfortunately right and told him that this was his chance that he shouldn't miss. He hated when he was right sometimes.

The day before today was Zayn's day off and he had spent all his time to dig into what he could find about Liam. To no surprise, he only found his age, birthday, and hometown. Everything still was too locked up tight. He even tried to locate his whereabouts since he gotten famous but to no avail, he found nothing. What kind of secret was this guy keeping? Was it something worth the entire mysterious act? It was starting to bother Zayn and he wasn't sure why. As a celebrity, your business is all out there but this Liam guy was something else.

Right now, they were here in Louis' room getting ready for the party of the year, as everyone was putting it on social media. It began at 8:30 and it was 6:12 at the moment, Simon sending one of his limos to their flat at 8:30 sharp. Fashionably late, Zayn assumed.

Louis was styling his hair, using a blow dryer, into a twirl that fell upon his forehead with his brown feathery hair looking just right. He had his outfit laid out on the bed behind him since he also liked to look just right. It was a Versace charcoal colored blazer, maroon Polo button up underneath and tailored slacks that made him look like a celebrity himself. He wore all black slip-on Vans since he stated that was the new trend now or whatever.

He was going to look like a million bucks while Zayn was going to shit himself.

"Is Zayn freaking out again?" A thick Irish voice asked, the front door closing right after.

"Oh yeah he is. I feel like I'm going to have to drag him to the party myself," Louis responded and Zayn didn't even bother biting back another remark to them.

The owner of the voice came into the room with one of Zayn's leftover sandwiches in his left hand, leaning against the door frame on his right shoulder. He had brown hair with blonde tip faded in, deep navy blue eyes, pale complexion but with the largest welcoming smile anyone has ever seen before.

Niall was their neighbor next door to the right of them. He owned his own music shop two blocks away and was looking forward to maybe creating his own brand of guitars one day. They met when they first moved in to which he remembered when the Irish bloke came to knock on their door with a bottle of scotch as a Welcome-to-the-Apartment present. He comes in their place as much as he pleases and of course takes anything but with manners though. They had filled him in yesterday on what they were going to do and he was extremely supportive and proud of Zayn on his opportunity.   
But just like Louis, he would call out Zayn on his shit.

"Oh come on, Zaynie, you know this is major. You probably won't even have to see these people again in your life. But I told you that if you see JLO then send her my way," Niall mentioned with his eyebrows moving upward and down. He was straight but was completely unbothered when he found out about Louis and Zayn's sexual orientation. He simply shrugged and moved on.

"You sure you're not talking about Jade, man?" Zayn smirked and knew that would get Niall back for that comment earlier. And he was right when he spotted a red blush creeping on Niall's cheeks.

"Fuck off," he said with a laugh, finishing up the sandwich.

"Are you both finished?" Louis asked with annoyance trailing behind his words.

"Shut up," they both said at the same time as a response, laughing at the end when they realized they did. Even Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes fondly.

About an hour passed by of them just joking around, being themselves until Zayn realized he needed a shower. He stepped into his room after leaving Louis', going into his dim-lit bathroom and turning the long silver handle to the hot steam setting. He pulled off his shirt from behind which exposed his tattoos inked on his skin, his brown honey eyes looking down at the first tattoo he ever got. If only his parents knew they probably would disown him but that wouldn't be any different than it is now.

They didn't know anything about Zayn's life, being bi included, and didn't bother to know. His mum asked how he was doing but only occasionally when holidays are nearing. He sighed at the thought of his sisters because truth be told, he missed smelling Doniya's perfume in the morning, Waliyha's R&B music too loud in her room, and Safaa's nail polish scattered on the ground. It was a shame that he never saw them but he told himself that if he made it big, he would most definitely take them along. They deserved that and more.

The feel of steam surrounding him snapped him out of his thoughts as he dropped his boxers and pants down in one go. He stepped under the water with a relaxing exhale, feeling the way the water made his tense muscles go into a jello like state. He poured himself a handle of shampoo, lathering it into his black hair to make it as soft as can be. He scrubbed his body with Old Spice and turned the shower off once he was finished. His hand reached over for a towel, wrapping it around his waist and exiting the bathroom before he gotten deeper into his thoughts again. His room door was locked but he could hear a female voice on the other side followed by Niall's laugh.

Jade was here.

He snorted and began to style his hair for it to brush to the right side of his head, the long strands of hair falling into place. He combed a fraction of his hair in the opposite direction so it was resembling a comb-over with his thick, voluminous hair. Next was his clothes and he had to give Louis and himself props for finding these kinds of brands but for good pricing.

There was an all black long sleeve button up from ASOS, a pair of very dark grey Levi skinny jeans, and matte black Clark's Bushacre 2 boots. He topped it off with an all black blazer from Calvin Klein and a bandanna tied around his neck to make it even more his style and less Louis'.

He looked at himself in the mirror and never thought he would be getting ready for a fucking  _Grammy_  party. Wild.

He stepped out of his room with his phone in his back pocket, reading 7:43 now. He was met with wolf whistles from Jade, Louis' smirking, and clapping from Niall.

"Nicely done," Jade praised and winked at him in a friendly manner.

"I told you it'll look better than just jeans and a t-shirt, mate," Louis smirked once again, seeing his work and feeling proud of himself.

"You sure JLO will be there?" Niall asked and everyone turned to look over at him, Jade rolling her eyes a bit too jealous than what she intended.

Zayn gave Louis a once over and of course, he looked good. He had the clothes and confidence that was needed in these kinds of parties. Usually, Zayn had that no care attitude but not when it crossed his writing. He wished he could have that attitude right now because when he thought about it more, the more he wanted to stay home and forget this entire thing.

"I know you two are going to a party but it's a tradition I do when I'm about to go to a party," Niall started then went into their kitchen, everyone eyeing him unsure. He came out with four shot glasses and a bottle of Tito's and a smirk on his face. He lined up the glasses in one row, pouring the exact amount of the clear liquid in each one. "I always take a shot to loosen me up. And Zayn, mate, you look like you could have some."

"What? Wha- What do you mean? I'm as calm as can be. You guys need the shot not me," Zayn exclaimed but wasn't even believing it himself let alone the rest of his friends. He sighed and reluctantly reached out for one of the glasses.

Jade placed a hand on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze for support. "To Zayn and Louis, hopefully bagging this and gaining success," she toasted up then brought down her shot to her lips, taking it down quickly like a pro. She wiggled her nose and set her glass down on the table, unbothered.

Wow.

Niall was too busy gaping at Jade with heart eyes until Louis snapped him out of it by smacking his back a little too hard. "Oh yeah, to Zayn and Louis," he repeated and took his shot down with ease, the rest following soon right after.

They talked and joked a bit afterward, easily calming Zayn's nerves in the process. Maybe he could do this without throwing up. Maybe this was easier than he thought. He watched as Louis raised his watch to check the time, hearing him announce that it was 8:27.

Shit.

It was like all that calming and relaxing his nerves were for nothing because they were back up to their high level once again.

Niall hugged them both and wished them good luck, especially Zayn since this did involve his job. Jade congratulated him once again then hugged Louis before the two left together.

"Whatever you need, I'll be right there. Don't worry. We're brothers, Malik, and I'll make sure to look after you," Louis assured with a more gentle smile and a tilt of his head to show he was being serious.

Zayn returned the smile before the both of them left their place, him locking the door behind them and then heading towards the elevator to meet the limo waiting there.

No matter what happened tonight, Zayn was glad that he knew friends who cared for him like this.

\- - - - -

There were only two minutes left before they got to the Edison Ballroom, the venue the party was being held at.

"Remember, use our friend call and I'll be right there," Louis reminded sternly, his small index finger pointing in Zayn's direction.

"I know, I know," he stated with a wave of his hand since they spent the whole ride trying to decide what would be their call if one's in trouble.

Zayn took one last breath, Louis doing the same and gave each other a nod before Louis opened the limo door, thanking the driver after. They both gotten out the limo, so far so good since he expected it to be more hectic than this. But then, he realized he has spoken too soon because, with no warning, there were flashes of white blinding lights going off for what felt like every millisecond. People were shouting and moving all around them, it being very difficult to see.

"Louis!" Zayn called out, not being able to see since he was blinking faster than ever before. Suddenly, he felt a dainty hand grab a hold of his left wrist, tugging him forcefully through bodies of people that Zayn couldn't even see. It was like he was being pulled down an ocean current made of people and flashes that he never knew of. In no time, he felt himself go through a large revolving door and the painfully cold January weather being replaced with the steady weather of an A.C.

Zayn brought the palms of his hands to his eyes and rubbed at them for what seemed like hours. It was just that every time he blinked he could only see rings of white scattered through his vision. "What was  _that_?" He said, confused and worried if his vision doesn't steady soon.

The hand that grabbed his wrist was, of course, Louis, the lad coming to pat at Zayn's back gently. "Paparazzi, man. They're vultures and they must've assumed you and I were famous. They tried to come in closer to us but I spotted the entrance before I kept my eyes locked tight," he explained with annoyance, glaring back at the men and woman holding cameras through the glass windows.

Zayn hated that so much and he was lucky he didn't stay there long before he had a panic attack. He wasn't good with crowds like that and it caught him off guard. He dropped his hands back to his sides and blinked a few more times before his sight gotten clearer. He thanked Louis for that and shook his head soon after.

"I can't do this, Lou. I'm not cut out for this. I thought it was the fact that it had my job on the line but it's because I'm not good with this," Zayn spoke sternly, his hands waving around to the front where all those paparazzi people were located.

Louis placed a hand delicately on Zayn's shoulder, a soft smile on his face to assure him that it's okay. But before he could do anything, that same hand on his shoulder was smacking him right across his face. After, Louis pulled him into a bear hug.

"What the hell?!" Zayn exclaimed and Louis just rubbed his back nonchalantly.

"You were doubting yourself so I had to do  _something_."

"By slapping me?!"

"Duh. Now you and I both know there's no one else who is more deserving and dedicated to this other than you. You have got to stop doubting yourself and start realizing your true potential, Zayn. Simon Cowell picked you for a reason. Don't make that a bad thing and start picking yourself up and go in there and show everyone why you were the one he picked," Louis reminded, his voice getting more firm at the end of his speech.

Zayn sighed, obviously irritated but defeated since Louis had a point. He really needed to stand up tall and do this just right so he could have a better life for himself and his sisters. "You're right. I don't know why I do that to myself. I just feel that if I'm not enough then I should just quit. But next time, you could simply hit my shoulder or something, you idiot," he chuckled the last sentence which brightened up Louis' blue eyes.

They began to walk into the lobby and Zayn didn't even get a chance to notice its true beauty until now. There were a few people he had recognized from magazines to movies. It was utterly insane just being in the same atmosphere as these highly successful people and having to write about them for a living.

A sudden figure was coming up closer to them and closer. Zayn soon recognized the face as soon as he stood in front of them.

"Hello boys," Simon greeted, still not a smile but seemed pleased that they arrived later than 8:30.

Louis simply reached out to shake his hand with determination, not having met Simon before but seeing him on gossip magazines himself. "Nice to officially meet you, Mr. Cowell. I'm hoping you're not mad that I was brought along with Zayn."

"Hello, Louis. I know you. Your writing for the fashion side of my magazine is unique. Well done," he commented with a nod of his head, not seeming to be bothered that Louis tagged along. He turned to look at Zayn. "Now remember what I had told you. Get close to him and make sure you at least get eight different things about Liam Payne. I'll stay far away from you two so no one knows we're in the same circle. Now, are you boys ready?"

"Yes, I am," Zayn surprisingly said, feeling more confident after that talk with Louis earlier.

Simon nodded and began to guide them to two large brown wooden double doors, gold knobs decorticating them. There were three large men standing in front of them, buff arms crossed in front of their chest as if they're ready for any kind of situation that happens. They look at Simon, knowing who he was then back at Zayn and Louis with confused expressions.

"They're here with me as business," Simon spoke and two bodyguards listened, stepping aside to let them through. The third one reached to open both of the double doors at once, the music suddenly blasting through to them. They all walked inside with Simon completely disappearing out of sight within a blink of an eye.

Louis reached over to pinch himself on his left arm, having to bring himself back to reality. "Holy shit. We're here, Zayn. This is it," he said in awe, looking over at his best mate. "You ready for this?"

"No," Zayn replied with shock laced through his facial features, taking the first step into the party unconsciously. "But let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love leaving chapters on cliffhangers. :) And next time I promise I'll introduce Liam and Harry into the story ! x


	6. "They Gon' Think I Won a Grammy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from a rap song called Grammys by Drake and Future if anyone was wondering. I just felt like it fit this part of the story. So hopefully this chapter helps the story move along in the direction I want it too. Leave comments because I love reading them, thanks! :)

  
Zayn truly was stunned, feeling his hands and feet, especially his mouth go numb. It wasn't that celebrities were he-

_Is that Bruno Mars?!_

Okay, maybe the celebrities were included but the main reason why this was completely shocking was that he never expected to be here. Never. He was going to be bumping shoulders with people he looked up to and remember growing up with since he was younger. He even possibly might be one of these people himself if this whole article thing goes well and that thought made him want to run out of this party altogether. The artist ranged from music, art, movies, screenwriting, etc. and it made him crave his typewriter back home to type all his millions of emotions down on ink.

He was eyeing Steven King's daughter on the other side of the room, Quentin Tarantino talking to Clint Eastwood in the back, and Spielberg ordering at the bar on the far left side, his personal idol. He had to hold back mental screams in his mind because these are the ones who have made a name writing, whether it be for movies or books. They poured passion and dedication into their works and that's what made them stand out.

Louis must've been in the same daze since Donatella Versace was mingling with models only five feet in front of him, Karl Lagerfeld being posh as usual, and Tom Ford complimenting JLO on her dress.

So she  _was_  here, noted for Niall.

This was all too much and they had to suck it up and act natural because they must've been sticking out painfully hard with those goofy looks on their faces.

"C'mon Louis. This way," Zayn mumbled quietly as he motioned over for his plus one to follow his lead, his shoulders becoming more stiff and broad, and his voice being more thick than usual.

They began walking with a few looks being thrown their way since no one knew who they were. Louis caught on to that before reaching over and grabbing two champagne glasses from a tray that a waiter was holding. "Cheers," he spoke, faking or rather  _enhancing_  an uptight tone to his voice. He went right back to Zayn's side, handing him one of the glasses. He glanced around and made sure that it was only them two, speaking a few notches too quiet with the upbeat song, Shooting Stars, blasting through the speakers. Zayn managed to look at his lips however and made out everything he said. "Alright, listen up. We find Liam and get the info you're looking for then I get to take a couple pictures for me Twitter then we're out of here before we create a scene."

Zayn nodded to that plan, loving plans. Plans were his best friend. Well besides Louis, of course. He took a sip of the expensive looking champagne, feeling the price of the delicious bubble sit heavily on his tongue. "Okay, agreed. But remember, we aren't going to split up. I mean it. I can't do this alone," he warned firmly, wanting the both of them to have fun but they had to take care of the main objective here; Liam Payne. They were still weaving their way through the crowds of A-list people, Zayn keeping his eyes out for a certain hot, fresh new celebrity.

Louis rolled those baby blue eyes of his, scoffing with the left corner of his lips curving upwards as he spoke. "Oi, who do you think I am? I'm not leaving your side! You really have little faith-" he began but was caught off when a larger frame bumped into him. No, full body to body bumped into him. "Oops," he grumbled then immediately looked down at his blazer, a string of curse words flowing out his mouth. And oh no, Zayn feels bad for the chap who caused this because Louis had that crazy look in his eyes when you messed with his clothes, his babies.

Suddenly, a large hand with small cross tattoo, by the thumb, reached over to grab the tilting champagne glass in Louis' grip and set it down on a table nearby. The same hand was quickly grabbing a cloth from the same table, patting the already too late stained blazer quickly. He then began mimicking the same curse words Louis just had let out and Louis was just there, fuming while remaining to look down at his ruined jacket. They all turn to look who that hand belonged to and to his surprise, it was a tall and lean bloke. He was wearing a tailored Gucci suit that Zayn could only dream of and it was light blue, flower patterns etched into the matching suit and pants. He had these green, emerald eyes and his hair was short but curling like crazy at the end. He seemed determined with his eyebrows pulled down, a bit of his tongue peeking out as he still furiously rubbed at the large stain.

 _Wait_ , is that  _Harry Styles_?

Zayn's jaw dropped because yes, this was the guy who sang that song he was jamming to in the cab a few days ago. This was mental. He turned to look at Louis, jaw still slacked and the lad seemed very unimpressed, looking like he was about to explode because these were his clothes they were talking about for Christ Sake.

Harry was about to say something, his eyes and facial features apologetic once he realized nothing was happening but as soon as he looked up at the person who the stained clothes belonged to, he shut his mouth quickly. Suddenly he stilled his hand that was cleaning the blazer and let his eyes almost rake over Louis' body, not doing anything to make it secretive. He opened his mouth to say something a few beats later, the two looking at him like he's grown a second head since Zayn was star stuck and Louis was red in the face. His voice was rather raspy and resembled the way he sounds like when he sings but he should've have picked better words than the simple one he uttered out.

"Hi."

Zayn looked over at Louis because that wasn't the response they were waiting for and to be honest, it seemed that Louis was even more ticked off than ever.

"Hi?  _Hi_? Are you serious? You spill champagne on my new Versace blazer and all you have to say for it is fucking  _hi_?" Louis spat out and pushed Harry's hand off of him, snatching the cloth and rubbing it himself.

That snapped Harry out of whatever daze he was in because now he was pulling down his eyebrows again but this time with confusion. Zayn really needed to train Louis that everyone had a filter but his best mate always said whatever was on his mind. That's why they balanced each other in this friendship. "Shit, what he meant to say was that it's alright. No one got hurt so that's all that matters," Zayn hastily added, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder cautiously.

"What  _I_  meant to say was that I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going but I'm not sure I'm complaining where it lead me up to," Harry replied and his face smoothed out into a smug expression, maintaining his gaze on a frustrated Louis. "I'm Harry Styles. I was just looking for my best mate, Liam. And you two are...?" He trailed off at the end but Zayn was positive it was for Louis to answer. The latter didn't care to answer so Zayn had to think of something quick and fast.

"Um, my name is Zayn. I'm an upcoming model and this is my best pal, Louis. He's an upcoming fashion designer and I'll be modeling his new signature line," he blurted out. Well, that was that. No turning back now. Louis looked up from his blazer to look at Zayn like he's the one growing a second head. "Yeah, Lou. Go on and tell Harry about how we're here to send our congratulations to Liam."

His blue eyes narrowed down then he sighed through his nose, a very tight smile forming on his face. "Oh yes," he muttered. "Of course. And don't worry about the blazer. After all, it was in Versace's twenty-seventeen fall collection but no big deal," he continued through clenched teeth at the end. They both turned to Harry who was just eating this all up.

He had these two dimples that sat at the corners of his lips and nodded along to their made up story. "I knew I've seen you two from somewhere. So why aren't you the one modeling? I'm sure you get confused for one all the time, no?" He asked and was full on smirking, again the question being targeted at Louis.

And Louis. Oh boy. He was beginning to turn red at his cheeks from flattery this time but the way he tightened his jaw said otherwise. He scoffed at the compliment and turned to look away, crossing his arms with a pinched look.

"Uh, would you excuse us? I just need to talk to him about one of the dates for his fashion show in Milan."

"Go right ahead, I'll be here."

And with that, Zayn was grabbing Louis' wrist and tugging him just a few feet away until Harry was out of earshot. He noticed he was speaking to-  _Ed Sheehan?!_  Okay, he really had to focus now before he had a heart attack. "What in the world was that? That's Harry Styles! That's Liam's almost brother and you go and sass him?" Zayn hissed, thinking they ruined their chance if the singer runs and tells Liam that they were rude.

"What do you expect me to do? Kiss his feet? He ruined my blazer and you know how I feel about my clothes."

"He didn't mean to. And to be honest, he was most definitely flirting with you."

"How does he even know  _I'm_  gay? Insensitive pri-"

"I mean I did tell him you were a fashion designer. You have to admit that's a red flag in itself," Zayn pointed out with a shrug, not meaning to stereotype but it was true. Sue him.

Louis opened his mouth to defend that statement then sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his button nose using his index finger and thumb. " _Fine_ ," he spat out a few seconds later after he was done thinking. "What do you want me to do? And you owe me big time."

"He can be our golden ticket to Liam. Just act cool and try to be nice," he spoke with a concerned tone, now thinking this probably wasn't the best idea. Once you cross Louis there was no going back.

They walk back through the crowd with everyone dancing, drinking and Louis even flinched when someone with a champagne glass would pass by them. They catch Harry just as he was alone, his green eyes lighting up when he sees them coming. "Oh good. Thought you two left or summat. Again, sorry about the blazer so I arranged front row seats to the next Versace fashion show. Had already spoken to Donatella about it earlier," he shrugged a bit sheepish.

Louis couldn't even yell at this point, Zayn noticing his mood was boosted just like that. But he knows Louis too well and could mouth the next response because there was no way he would admit he was wrong to anyone. Ever.

"Oh, er- thanks, I guess," Louis grumbled with his arms still crossed.

Harry was back to that full-on smirk then, feeling proud about that. Zayn had to stand in between them before Louis actually ripped Harry's head off and before Harry actually thought about giving Louis head. He then knocked his elbow into Louis' arm as a signal. The other lad took that as his cue and seemed the least bit of interested in the singer in front of them.

"Oh yeah, can you show us where Liam is? We want to personally give him our congratulations for his Grammy award," Louis played off, those acting lessons back in uni coming in handy.

"I can give you whatever you want, baby. This way" Harry responded with no shame, his left eye winking before he began to walk through the crowd. Zayn and Louis began to follow right behind him with Zayn having to cover his hand on Louis' mouth before he cursed up a storm at the singer.

They passed by so many celebrities as they followed behind one and Zayn felt like he was going to faint. They were only here for about forty-five minutes and it was already the largest party he's ever been to. He's been to some in school, smoking and drinking at a few but never like this. He was looking at the ambiance around him, seeing the large crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. There were centerpieces of Grammy shaped bushes, roses aligning them. There was a DJ who Zayn was sure was probably from France from his accent, making everyone dance and sing to the music. People were talking, having such a great time and there were even more people due to the ballroom having three stories. You could see them from the see-through glass railings as they looked down at the beauty of the flashing neon lights below them. It really was one hell of a party to remember.

They were making their to the very back of the room, everyone laughing and cheering as they came close to a large circle of even more famous people. Harry was bumping past people, laughing with a few and saying excuse me to the ones who deserved it. He glanced back to make sure the two of them were still following and gave them a reassuring smile before unexpectedly stopping.

This was it.

Zayn peered over Harry's shoulder but the man was already moving to go hug someone tightly.

"Liam, mate, can't tell you how proud I am. You deserve it. Welcome to the Grammy club," Harry said with a grin, patting someone's back. As soon as he pulled back, the person was chuckling and thanking him in the process.

"Shut it. You won one Grammy and you think you rule the world, Haz."

Oh. The voice sounded low and British, much to Zayn's expectations. The laugh that followed afterwards from Harry giving a playful nudge to the other made Zayn even more anxious than he really should be. Louis was close behind and too busy to look at Harry's designs on his suit to help calm his nerves.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. These two would like to give you their personal congratulations. This is Zayn, the model, and Louis the sexy- I mean stylish fashion designer," Harry announced contently and didn't even seem that he made that mistake on accident.

What a cheeky lad.

Zayn had no time to ponder on that because Harry was stepping aside and revealing the other person. His jaw dropped without even meaning to because  _this_  was Liam Payne? This is the guy he had to write a whole expose on? The guy who everyone was talking about? The guy who doesn't even give out his own middle name? Zayn was just standing silent as can be, mouth only inch parted open and his damp hands stayed right by his sides.

And  _Liam_. He was just standing there with a very confused expression, with his eyebrow raising like if he was trying to figure out who they were. He had on this all white button up, dark fitting tuxedo slacks with one white long stripe on the sides of the legs, all black combat boots, and his sleeves were rolled to show off his inked skin.

 **One**. Liam has tattoos.

"Uh, hi?" Liam said, coming more off as a question if anything.

Zayn was just standing there and probably making a fool out of himself but he truly was thankful for bringing Louis. He was a lifesaver. Sometimes. "Hey, Liam, nice to meet you. Sick party, shame we have to go to one more after this. Right, Zayn?" He coughed firmly at the end, not so discreetly knocking his elbow into Zayn's ribs. He smiled his charming smile and Liam was starting to buy this.

That is if Zayn didn't go and screw it up.

"Yeah," Zayn breathed, regaining his composure when he realized that he was twenty-three years old. He wasn't some little kid meeting their idol for the first time. Hell, he wasn't even actually a fan of Liam's. He was a grown man meeting another (handsome) grown man.

_Wait, what?_

"Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves. I really have to thank Harry for doing this for me. I'm sure you guys go to parties all the time," Liam stated, being welcoming and warm, Zayn noted. He had a drink in his hand, smelling like Hennessy. Harry and him toasted their glasses and- was Harry drinking the champagne glass he knocked into Louis? He must have because he was smirking and the shorter lad completely ignored his looks.

 **Two**. Liam drinks alcohol.

"Yeah, we're big fans of your work!" Louis added towards Liam and he wasn't lying there, at least speaking for himself.

But before Zayn could even pretend to agree, because he didn't even know who Liam was three days ago, he was already spilling his thoughts out before he could stop himself.

" _He_  is. I didn't even know who you were."

Oh boy.

The way everyone turned to look at him made him immediately regret even breathing in the first place. Harry was just there gaping, Louis was there with wide eye daggers digging into the side of Zayn's face and Liam was just there in a state of shock because no one has ever seem to said that to him before. It was like everyone was watching them and listening in which made Zayn even more regretful in the first place.

It had to have been the absolute most awkward situation he's ever been in, in his whole life. This even beat the time Zayn was experimenting with his sexuality back in college and the poor lad didn't even know how to give a proper blow job. He was just standing there, too still and stiff to do anything else. He was trying to correct his words, trying to force them out from his throat but they were already placed out there for everyone to hear. 

It was silent for a total of thirty-six seconds before Liam had broken the (thin) ice. "Erm- thank you, Louis and uh, Zayn. Enjoy the rest of the party," he said quietly, Harry following right behind him. He noticed the two were whispering something rather important to each other as they disappeared into the crowd of people.

He just hoped Louis wasn't going to give him shit for this because he really didn't want to hear it right now. To no one's surprise, he spoke too soon.

"So let me get this straight, you scold me for being mean to the best friend slash brother or whatever he is, but you go and diss the person we're in this party for?!" Louis whispered rather loudly, no one hearing them. Thank God.

Zayn couldn't even respond, just his sentence repeating over and over in his head like some bad catchy song. He didn't know what came over him. That filter he usually had just completely wiped out from his memory and he was now just letting everything hang out. He was sure he would've just said he was working for Glamour if they had talked even further.

What was wrong with him?!

"I don't know what came over me. I just said the first thing that popped into my mind!" Zayn whispered back, also in a louder tone. They stared at each other for a minute to try and come up with something, a plan B of some sort.

Louis sighed and cut his best friend some slack because he knows how much he needed this gig. He could see the way Zayn's eyes were flicking with worry. "Sorry, Zen. Look, let's just enjoy the rest of the party, yeah? We only live once. I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll see Liam. Don't give up," he pressed and offered to go to the bar with him to cheer him up.

Zayn shook his head sadly. "Nah, I'm good, mate. I'll just chill for a while. You go have fun. Donatella is probably waiting for you," he said with a forced smile to sound more enthusiastic but even he didn't believe it himself.

Louis looked like he was debating something so Zayn nudged his shoulder playfully which seemed to do the trick. "Alright, but you know how to get a hold of me. We can meet up at the lobby when it hits one in the morning and get out of here. Deal?"

"Deal."

Zayn watched as Louis was trying to stand near the fashion designer circle, getting in immediately when he saw Lagerfield compliment his outfit. He walked away and grabbed a bottle of wine a waiter had in a bucket of ice nearby when no one was looking, heading to an elevator that was located on the very right wall. He pressed the button to the third floor once he stepped inside, grief over his job almost overfilling all his emotions.

He didn't understand how he could mess up this bad. Sure it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be but hell, this was the first impression Liam probably has of him and now there was no going back. Ever. The bell dinged above him, the doors sliding open before Zayn stepped out of the lift gingerly. He sighed and looked over the glass railing when he got to it, ignoring the smell of weed and alcohol that consumed this floor. He looked over at everyone and noticed all the guests were having a good time, except for him of course.

"' _I didn't even know who you were._ ' What a loser," Zayn grumbled to himself, using the underside of his thumb to pop open the wine bottle. He lifted the nozzle up to his lips and took one large swing of it, using the other hand to adjust the black bandanna tied around his neck. He peered down at everyone and even the sight of Drake laughing, patting Bruno Mars on the back didn't do anything to cheer him up.

He scanned the crowd once more and noticed Simon was sat with the higher famous people, chuckling as Madonna whispered something in his ear. The ear full he would get from Simon was gnawing at him mentally, that is if he ever found out what his writer said to the biggest celebrity in the world. The whole point of the article.

It takes about an hour and a half and it's already 11:58 when Zayn checks his phone. He snorts and sure, he's a bit tipsy but he can't help it. He had to find  _some way_  to drown out his sorrows. The empty bottle of wine was right next to him, by his ankle and he leaned forward with his forearms rested on the rim of the counter, still overlooking the party unfolding before him. There were a few people up on this floor already but he didn't care to converse with them. Too sad to.

He was humming a tune, Harry's song from earlier when he heard a bell ring behind him. It was from the elevator and he just rolled his eyes because it was probably two young celebrity kids wanting to shag. He didn't turn around, nor bothered to. Not even when a figure was coming up to him and taking a place right next to Zayn, seeming to lean just like he was.

"What are you doing up here by yourself? Didn't like my party?" The figure asked and oh, Zayn recognized that accent in seconds.

"Liam?"

"That's me. Already forget about me, eh?" He teased, referring to what Zayn had told him earlier. He had a half smile, not removing his eyes from the people below them.

_Was he taking the piss?_

Zayn groaned out loud at that and didn't want to recall that fiasco. "Don't remind me," he bit back, his words a bit slurred at the end. He was tipsy, not drunk so he knows mimicking when he hears it. "I'm trying hard to forget that, mate. It really wasn't what I me-"

"I know. Don't sweat it. It just took me off guard because no one's ever talked to me like that before."

"Oh, sorry your royal highness. Was I supposed to bow?" Zayn smirked and now it was his turn to do the teasing.

"Alright, alright. You finished?" Liam asked with one eyebrow raised and a glimmer in his eyes that showed Zayn that he didn't take that comment seriously.

"Mhm," Zayn hummed and turned to look at Liam now, the right side of his body now leaning against the glass. This was the last person he expected to find up here and the fact that there was an entire party of the century happening under them made him question what Liam was even doing up here in the first place. He debating on asking but his mind was too fuzzy to stop his mouth from moving. "What are  _you_  doing up here? You have an entire party waiting on you down there. Was it what I said? Did I offend you? Did Louis- Oh shit, Louis said something to Harry didn't he?"

Liam turned to look back at him with an amused expression etched on to his features. He just eyed him in a way that made Zayn's skin heat up. "Do you always ask these many questions?"

Zayn rolled his eyes, not even phased by this. He just wanted to get answers to his questions. As a matter of fact, he realized he still needed seven more new things no one knows about Liam Payne. Might as well start now. This time he had with him could potentially lead him to a few topics he would write about in his article about him but a great journalist always starts off with the basics. "What's your favourite colour?"

Zayn noticed that Liam seemed taken a bit back since that was probably the last response he expected from the others mouth. He didn't seem offended though which was a good start. "What's yours?" He asked and smirked a bit when he countered it gracefully.

Shoot.

"Blue," Zayn answered then realized he was being too blunt with these questions. He had to do this the correct way otherwise he'll blow his entire cover. He was about to ask where was he from but that could be deemed too personal. Then, realization hit his head like truck and he was already planning his attack. "Mate, I love the party. Too bad the ones from Bradford are better than yours."

Zayn watched as Liam scoffed playfully at that, placing a hand on his chest like he's been offended. "You kidding? The ones from Wolverhampton would blow you away," he answered, not even thinking twice as he seemed proud to say that statement. That was easier than he thought.

 **Three**. Liam's from Wolverhampton.

"Oh come on," he continued so it didn't sound intentional. He was starting to think more clearly now, the taste of the wine still sitting heavy on his tongue. For a moment, he even forgot that Liam was a Grammy award-winning celebrity, feeling like he was speaking to a friend. Well, a stranger for that matter. "I have three sisters that could back me up on this," he leaned in closer, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't even get me started on me two older sisters. They're here tonight but they're not the partying type," he replied with fondness laced through his words. It must be for his sisters, Zayn assumed.

 **Four**. Liam has two older sisters.

Zayn played it off, looking back down at the crowd of people to see if he could spot two women with familiar faces that resembled Liam's chiseled face. Wait, that was the alcohol talking, not him. "Must be nice having a whole party dedicated to you. You seemed to be loved by many people," he began in a whole new direction before he could even stop himself. "You have a person you love down there?" He asked and didn't dare to look back at him. He suddenly realized how blunt and impersonal that was before the wine took control of Zayn's tongue. He wanted to ask about his parents but it took a whole new turn that Zayn was shocked at himself for.

And he felt the way Liam tensed heavily at that question, felt the way the lad was now looking back down at party to break his once comfortable eye contact from looking at Zayn. There was a beat of silence and Zayn was about to excuse himself, get Louis, and never return until he heard Liam speak once again.

"She's back home in the UK," he replied though his voice sounded heavy. Odd way of talking about the one you love.

 **Five**. Liam has a lover.

 **Six**. Liam was straight.

Zayn didn't know why but his mind stayed stuck on the last one. It wasn't the fact that Liam had a girlfriend, he wasn't even surprised that Liam was straight. It was just the way the other talked about it that made him think a little hard then he should've. Zayn was excellent when it came to emotions and writing them all down so he could pick up on small clues just like that. And for this one, it seemed like there was an underlying meaning to it.

This wine must've been stronger than he thought.

There was an awkward cough coming from Liam, his face and stance now more guarded. "What about you? Got a girl in mind or back home? I didn't see you walk in with one."

He debated on whether blurting out the truth since male Models do tend to have an open sexuality, but he didn't want to shift the mood set upon them. "Me? I've got a couple I see in this crowd I wouldn't mind taking back to my apar- house," Zayn hastily fixed since famous people lived in houses, not flats. Thank god for the beat dropping on the song that was playing at that moment because Liam didn't seem to catch that. That was a close one.

Now that he was thinking about it, it was crazy that Liam was opening up to him like this. Even with the smallest ways. Zayn felt wrong for manipulating him into those questions but business was business. His job came first and this was strictly professional. Nothing more or nothing less. They stayed in a comfortable silence and Zayn's waiting for Liam to go back to his party than stay up here but when he glanced over at the lad, something seemed to be troubling him. It didn't make sense on why Liam was up here instead of down there. He just won a fucking Grammy and everyone's proud of him, but he didn't seem all too proud himself.

"What are you doing up here?" Zayn repeated but this time with more of a sincere tone, calm and collected.

"I just needed a bit of time to myself to think," Liam replied, still not giving any indication on why he chose to opt out the party. Zayn needed answers and he needed them now. It was nearing 12:43 the last time he checked and he had to make this quick and easy before he lost his chance with Liam like this; alone.

"About?"

"There you go with those questions again."

"Are they bothering you?"

There was a slight pause before the next reply.

"No."

"Then answer me."

"Why should I? I don't even know you."

"Because you look like someone just kicked your puppy, Payne. Spit it out, it'll make you feel better. I promise."

"No thanks."

"Why are you so difficult?" Zayn asked without warning. The words were slurring in the back of his throat a bit but he again had that nonexistent filter fiasco again. Today was just not his day.

"Why do you care?" Liam countered and he looked a bit irritated now, the amused expression replaced with hardened features.

"Why are you making a big deal out of nothing?"

"Why do you keep answering my question with a question?"

"Why are  _you_  answering my questions with a question?"

There was silence after that, the two looking at each other for a moment before everything else seemed blurred and irrelevant. It was a scary feeling and Zayn felt like he was going to leave his body but he knew Liam felt it too with his eyes blown like that. It was a feeling that was consuming his body in ripples and felt like it was jabbing at his ribs, sending goosebumps all around his tan skin. It gave a slight tingle all through his veins, his blood flow, his heart flow so Zayn did what any crazy tipsy person would do which was just to-  _laugh_. He let out a closed-lip chuckle first which slowly graduated into a throaty laugh. It felt  _good_ , a better high than he's ever experienced with any drug. It was like all his nerves, his worries, this pressure was being released through the vibrating he felt in his throat. He was floating almost and to some he looked like a maniac but to him, he didn't care at this point.

And Liam, he gave him the most puzzled look like he was going to call security before he even began to let out a few chuckles that slowly transformed into laughter. Those crinkles by his eyes appeared that Zayn's never seen before. And honestly, he wouldn't mind seeing again. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before the sounds of them gasping for breaths took over. Afterwards, Zayn knew he was being too pushy but dammit, he needed his story. Liam didn't know that of course.

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to press on like that. Just don't want you to be sad at your own party, that's all," he mumbled and leaned himself back from the railing all together, a few inches behind Liam's right.

"Me too. I just don't share my personal business much," Liam soon replied and the two were just grinning at each other. There was a spark in Liam's eye that Zayn didn't quite catch before it vanished and he was almost positive it wasn't the neon lights being shined around the room. Zayn noticed it was nearing one and sighed because he didn't officially get everything he wanted but it was good enough. He opened his mouth to speak but Liam beat him to it. "I can tell, you know."

And wait, what? That threw Zayn completely off guard because now he was sweating. Liam could tell what? That he wasn't actually famous? That he was lying this whole time? That he actually was a journalist? That he worked for Glamour of all places? It was making his head spin and he was going to apologize a storm but had to play it off first. He cleared his throat gently. "Tell what?" He asked.

"That you're a model. You look like one."

Then there was a blush consuming practically Zayn's entire face because what? Did Liam  _straight_  Payne just give him a compliment? Maybe he was looking too deep into it but he couldn't help it. The way he said it, the shaky tone in the others words just made it a little more endearing. And they just met so it's insane for Zayn to think like this. He had to make sure he wasn't going to look into everything Liam did and just let this whole thing play out like a scene from a movie.

Liam didn't even know Zayn's last name for crying out loud.

 **Seven**. Liam thinks I look like a model.

That shouldn't be an observation Simon would want to hear but he could easily replace it with something more simple like how he missed the ending of his party for a mysterious reason or summat. But this was personally for Zayn to note down.

The sound of rustling made Zayn snap out of it. "I've got to go. They're going to kill me if I miss the rest of the party," Liam pointed out, checking that expensive watch of his. He then turned to look at Zayn with this nervous expression. What did Liam have to be nervous about? Zayn was the one who practically pounced questions on to him. "Thanks, Zayn. I've never had a conversation this normal before with someone other than me family or Harry. And of course my girl," he spoke and Zayn only nodded, not wanting to seem too keen on that. After all, Liam probably had conversations with millions of people a day. This one wasn't special.

"No problem. Thanks for not answering my questions," he said with no harshness intended, liking the flow of the banter they had earlier.

Zayn shouldn't have been feeling that small pinch of sadness that took when Liam began to head towards the elevator. He watched as the lad got inside when the doors slid open, seeing him press a button that most likely leads to the party downstairs. Zayn took to collecting the empty bottle of wine on the ground when he felt eyes still locked on him, creating imaginary dents into his skull. He dared to turn around to look back at Liam and saw him standing there, expectantly.

"Oh and Zayn?"

Zayn raised an eyebrow cautiously. "Yeah, Liam?"

The doors were sliding to close but that didn't stop him from seeing the smirk the celebrity had on his face, the way he was looking at Zayn.

"My favourite colour is purple."

And with that, Liam was long gone and all that was left from their conversation was a small smile on Zayn's face.

 **Eight**. Liam likes purple.

\- - -

Zayn had picked everything up around his area before leaving the third level. He was already sitting on a couch in the lobby, replacing the bottle of wine for a bottle of water instead because he really needed it. The slight pounding on his temples in the morning would be something he most definitely would regret. He turned to the double doors to see if Louis was coming yet since it was 1:03 already, not being shocked because they both were always late to meetups anyway.

About two more minutes passed and he watched as Louis was walking out the party, leaning against one of the doors and oh- he was with Harry. They seemed to be whispering something which left Harry smirking and Louis walking towards Zayn with a smug expression.

"He's looking at my arse, isn't he?"

"Oh, big time."

"Just gave him my number. Told him it was strictly for when we were going to the Versace show in a few days," Louis spoke as if he was trying to believe it himself. Of course no one did.

"Mhm, sure. Pretty sure you like him, eh?"

"Shut it," Louis responded with what seemed the most serious face he could muster but Zayn just cackled.

The two were off to the side doors this time, knowing the front was filled with paps trying to take pictures of who was going home with who. They had already let the limo driver know to pick them up here so they didn't have to go through those flashing lights again. It was a success sneaking in without being seen by anyone, the two climbing into the limo quietly and swiftly. They lounged in the comfortable leather seats of the stretch before talking about their time at the party.

Louis got practically all the fashion designers to love him and he and Harry even talked a bit through the night since the singer was helping him by introducing him to more and more people. And if anything else besides that happened well, Zayn wouldn't know.

He had told his best mate what happened after that little scene he created when they first met Liam and how they talked on the third level. Louis was implying that maybe Liam was flirting with him but there was absolutely a zero possibility of that ever happening. He just didn't know that the chances of that being a reality were slimmer than his chances of making amends with his Baba.

 _Liam's not even gay._ _I don't even know the guy. This is strictly business and nothing more._

They get dropped off at their flat which they loved so very much and headed up the elevator to their floor. As soon as they got in, they changed out of their expensive, worn out by now clothes and texted each other good night since they were too exhausted to do it in person. Zayn was laying down on his bed, on his back and kept staring up at the ceiling, not believing for a second that the party even happened. It was nothing like he imagined it before but to be honest, it wasn't bad either.

He just had to remind himself that he was doing this to find out more and more about Liam. Then when this was all over, he would go back to his life as non-famous Zayn Malik. The guy seemed like a cool person but Zayn figured that fame eats kind people up for dinner. The lad didn't stand a chance so it made it easier for Zayn. Sure, that sounded heartless but you have to do whatever it takes to get to your dreams.

Even if that means the expense of others.

Zayn's thoughts were interrupted by a low yawn, having to go to bed early as possible so he could get to work on time with a full report to Simon. He would then find out his next task and he hoped it was less embarrassing than this one.

He really needed to sleep now.

He reached over to his nightstand where he grabbed a pair of all white earphones, placing them correctly in each ear and connecting it to his iPhone auto jack. He scrolled through a set of songs off Spotify before finding the playlist he was looking for, it containing music from the most trending artist on here. He closed his eyes slowly just as the beat for a song called  _Get Low_ began playing quietly through to his eardrums. A few minutes later, the memories of the party began pulling him into a deep, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait and see what his next task is. ;)


	7. Batman's Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter and April Fools Day! My gift for you all is uploading a chapter that's fairly long. 
> 
> PS, with this chapter, just remember that everything I put in here is for a reason. So if I mention Royal, then it's foreshadowing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this ! 
> 
> Love you guys!

"Turn it off,  _please_ ," Zayn groaned as his hands were fisting for the pillow under him, trying to suffocate his face into it to block out any noise.

Well,  _that_  noise.

It was the ringing of his alarm and even though it was just a bottle of wine that he drank last night, the sides of his skull were thumping like a drum from a slight hangover that was creeping into his head. It was a horrible feeling and he was going to jump off his window if it didn't stop.

Luckily it did.

"Zayn, come on. Wake up. You've got to meet with Cowell again," Louis urged with Zayn's phone in his hand, him being the one to turn that wretched noise off. He also turned off his music in the process.

Not all angels have wings.

"Okay, okay. Just let me die a little longer."

"No can do. I need someone to half the rent with."

"Arse," Zayn grumbled out, setting the pillow aside and seeing that triumphant grin Louis was sporting. He exited his room and closed the door behind him, knowing that's how Zayn liked his mornings when he had to write.

Zayn stretched his arms out and next ran a hand down his face, shaking away any alcohol from last night's party. And-

Oh, right, last night. He didn't even really recall much of what happened but the memory of him practically dissing Liam in front of his guests played back in his mind first. The way he truly made a first impression on everyone must've been the highlight of the century, sarcasm noted.

He'd take that hangover now, with a side of amnesia.

But, that memory reminded him of everything he found out about the chap. Those eight things that stood out to Zayn from the short-lived conversation they had before he left. He could recite those eight facts but not entirely the full chat they had amongst themselves. Maybe it was best to keep it that way. All that was important was his information.

He got out of bed in an instant, having the interview with Cowell in about two hours which gave him plenty time to write down his full report. He sat at his desk in the far left corner of his room, MAC ready for typing and a cuppa right next to the keyboard.

He really did love Louis.

He got to work effortlessly with his hands being the ones to create the story, words flowing out of brain like a steady river. Usually, it would take someone hours to type up a report but Zayn could do it in seconds. It was that gift, he's heard his teachers in the past go on and on about, that was coming in handy.

In about an hour, he was finishing typing up the very last sentence until he heard a shriek come up on the other side of his door.

"What the-" he began and gotten up as quick as he could, immediately unlocking he door and seeing Louis, Jade, and Niall in the living room with what seemed like to be a magazine shared between them. It was no surprise that he's met with them sitting in his place, especially Niall eating a bowl of cereal that once belonged in their cabinet.

He made his way over as Jade was comforting a stressed out Louis. "It's alright. Maybe it's not even that bad. No one will mention it... hopefully," he tried, her voice soft but it did nothing to calm down the blue-eyed boy in front of him.

"What happened?" Zayn found himself asking and was met with a magazine being shoved in his face. It wasn't from Glamour but one of their rivals, Royal. He had to physically hold back the eye roll because they really didn't like Royal with their snarky attitude and always trying to one-up them. Plastered on the front page were pictures from the party last night and he opened his mouth to ask what was so significant about it until Niall interrupted through a mouth full of Fruit Loops.

"Page thurty-seven."

Zayn flipped to that page and read the large title in purple font.  _Best and Worst Dressed_. He glanced and at the left page which had the worst dressed and he remembered seeing some of these people at the party and- oh. "But who takes our  _Royal_  spot for worst dressed is this poor soul. Stains aren't a cute look, honey. How about going to the store and fetching a bib next time," Zayn read out loud, a picture of Louis printed right above the text that someone must've taken. He lowered the magazine slowly. "Oh come on, Lou. You know these idiots are just insecure, jealous, malicious-"

"Page thurty-eight," Niall supplied, slurping the remaining milk that was left in his bowl.

Zayn raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the magazine, this time on the right side that belonged to those who were the best dressed. He scanned and saw Harry, Liam- of course, Rihanna, then- what? He was reading the passage out loud the before he could stop himself. "And last but not least, the  _Royal_  spot for best dress is none other than this hunk. Talk about a stylish bad boy."

He was definitely glad they didn't state him by name or Louis but there was no mistaking that he got Best Dressed. He really didn't care for the title nor would he have even gotten the title if it wasn't for Louis. But he knows how much fashion means to him so he simply ripped up the magazine page.

"My career is over. If the other fashion designers get a sight of this then they'll think I'm a fluke. Curse Harry Styles," he groaned and put his head in his hands.

Zayn came to lay his hand on his shoulder comfortably. He was contemplating what to say since he really wasn't good in emotional situations, having his family- no, his dad to thank for that. Then, the realization hit him right between his eyes. "Hey, didn't Tom Ford get worst dressed before? Didn't Anna Wintour get worst dressed before?" He began and Louis nodded sadly after a minute of thinking. "Well, then this is just an accomplishment, Louis! Your outfit made such a statement that these pricks had to document it. And technically you got best dressed too because you're the one who chose my clothes in the first place. You're Louis fucking Tomlinson. Get your arse up and show Royal that you don't need their list to show your stylish," Zayn ended with his arms crossed promptly.

It must've done the trick because Niall and Jade were cheering and Louis was standing up, sadness completely switched out for strength. "You know what? You're right. I'm Louis fucking Tomlinson and  _Glamour_  can shove it," he exclaimed and began to storm off into his room, probably going to type up a storm on his fashion article.

"He does realize that he said  _Glamour_  instead of  _Royal_ , right?" Niall asked, looking between Jade and Zayn.

Jade shook her head and reached over for something behind her, seeming guilty all while having a false look of innocence. "Shut it, Horan," she responded playfully before throwing a pillow at his head.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me,  _Jadie_ ," Niall replied with a half-joking tone, emphasizing the nickname.

The last thing Zayn remembered was getting into a pillow war, that being how intense it was, and Jade winning.

Show off.

\- - - -

Zayn was stepping out of the lift when it dinged that he reached the twenty-seventh floor with his same old messenger bag hanging off his right shoulder, determination coding his features. He had his usual straight, stern expression because this was the first time he was meeting with Simon. Any other report would take two weeks but this being the first one, he had to see if Zayn was following what was instructed of him.

Zayn was too. He was following everything stated in the file and wouldn't dare to make his own work when the article was this important. Simon would probably blackball him to any publishing company and that would tear the lad apart.

_Just one more dumb article then you get to write what you love._

In no time, he reached to Simon's golden doors, knocking once then pausing before knocking again. He remembered how his assistant did it so he thought he'd give it a go. When he heard a noise as a signal to walk in, he did ever so carefully and sat down right in front of Simon's desk with nerves still attached to his movements. Less than last time, however.

"Ah, Zayn. Nice of you to drop by. You have that report ready for me?" He questioned while rubbing his hands together like some cartoon 80s villain.

"Yes, sir. I typed it up just like you asked."

Simon was taking the folder that Zayn had printed his report on, the latter seeming confident but was truly skeptical if this was what his boss wanted.

Liam was just so secretive that it was starting to send red flags to Zayn. He's only met the guy once but he remembered how the celebrity didn't even want to answer his favourite color right away. To his surprise, he did and only to Zayn. They were still complete strangers but he could remember then joking as if they were mates.

Strange.

He tried to busy himself as he heard Simon making humming noises while he read Zayn's work, licking his fingertip every once in a while to flip between the four pages. The report called for at least three but Zayn could write five whole pages just on the fact alone that Liam's favourite colour was purple. Sue him.

It took about fifteen minutes for Simon to finally be done reading and analyzing the sheets in front of him about a million times. "You got all this information last night?" He asked and Zayn wasn't expecting a question in the least.

"Yeah, I had a chance to talk to Liam one and one and sort of tricked him into telling me these things," he responded while rubbing the back of his neck, it sounding bad now that he was saying it out loud.

"Was he drunk?"

"No, sober from what I remember."

"No one was around but you two?"

"Yeah."

Simon stood up then grabbed the papers, calling his assistant through a buzzer to come forth and place these papers in his files. He had a whole room dedicated to that. She came in less than two seconds and fetched the folder that contained Zayn's work, not saying another word but exiting promptly.

"Uh-" Zayn began but stopped when Simon stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I liked it," his boss informed and that probably knocked off any words that were left on the tip of Zayn's tongue. He wasn't used to the CEO of the magazine he works for compliment him within the same week.

 _Yay_.

Simon then tapped his chin, changing the tone of his voice in about a second. "I didn't love it but it's a step in the direction I wanted you to go in. I want more juicy detail, more personal information. I want to know if his parents are divorced, if his girlfriend is his first or last, you see where I'm going with this?"

 _Aw_.

Zayn's expression must've faltered because Simon was quick to sigh and fold his hands in front of him. "The writing is phenomenal but I'm looking more of the deep-rooted secrets. And speaking of secrets, I know with the next task you won't let me down. This time I won't be attending since I have a flight to catch tonight for an expo in California," he finished and looked pleased that he would be going away for the week. Zayn was just pleased because it gave him more than enough time to plan this out correctly. Then suddenly it caught his attention.

"Secrets? What does that have to do?"

"You're going to a Masquerade party that Liam Payne will be hosting at his house for Harry's 22nd birthday. It's today," he replied as if it's an everyday event, casually looking down at his fingertips. "The party will be held in the upper east side in one of Liam's hillside estate he has in New York."

_Hold on, what? So soon?_

"Uh, tonight?" He repeated and began to rub the back of his neck gingerly. That must've caught his boss' attention since Simon looked up from his hand to make eye contact with Zayn. The most intense Zayn has ever experienced in his life.

Simon's eyes were now narrowing down ever so slightly, his fingers he once were eyeing now tapping on the glass surface of the desk. "Yes, tonight at eight sharp. It won't be an issue now, would it?"

Zayn really had to think about this because this wasn't some party that celebrities would go to. Sure, some will be there, but it was more for those actually close to the two. Zayn wasn't. It would be more intimate and he felt that would only point him out even more. But, he sighed and sucked up his thoughts, a tight smile forming on his lips. "No, not at all," he responded a bit too forcefully.

Simon bought it once again and smiled, not a genuine one but a smile a child makes once they get their way from a tantrum. "Good. I'm glad and I expect more of these facts. A full report on the last week of February," he said and stood up, shaking Zayn's hand and leading him out the office.

_When did I sign up for all of this?_

\- - - - -

When he returned back to his apartment, he spotted Niall and Jade sitting on the sofa seeming to battle for which channel they wanted to watch.

_Get a room._

He chuckled at the comment he made to himself which made them snap out of it, the two looking over at Zayn like if nothing happened.

"Zayn's home!" Jade announced happily as if there was a whole crowd of people living here. "How did it go?" She asked afterward, patting the empty space next to her. He followed and sat down, sighing a bit which shouldn't be happening. He should be thrilled after all he was going to celebrity parties for Christ Sake.

"It went er- well," he lied through his teeth and he was an excellent liar but not when he had Jade's staring down at him like that. Like if he was some sort of an open book, pages begging to be read.

Jade was probably smarter than Zayn expected because she immediately called him out by scoffing, a hand going on top of Zayn's forearm gently. It took a second but he knew she wasn't going to let up. " _Now_ , how did it go?" She repeated with more intent and she was truly a gem.

"Bad. Really bad. Cowell wants me to go to some dumb birthday party at Liam's hillside house tonight which will probably be a semi-mansion and have a whole bunch of his famous friends," he sighed over, clutching a pillow to his chest.

Niall and Jade exchanged concerning looks, most likely directed at Zayn and Jade squeezed his forearm gently before clearing up her throat in a false sense. "Are you okay? You want us to take you to the doctor or summat?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm completely sane!" Zayn informed.

"Only a crazy person would say that," Niall tsked and shook his head at his friend.

And that friend was about to turn into a foe if he kept it up. Maybe Zayn was going crazy and Niall wasn't helping.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me, love. But I get that you don't like that kind of scene," Jade added with a hand going up to cover Niall's mouth when he opened it to say something. "Did Cowell give you an option?"

Zayn shook his head sadly. "No, the bloke sort of forced me into it. You know how he can be."

"Don't know if this will help or not but we can go with you if they'd let us?" Niall suggested through the palm of Jade's hand with no attempt to take it off. She did once she made out exactly what he said, pondering the idea.

"You're a genius, Ni!" Jade praised and clasped her hands together and looked back at Zayn, turning too fast that she missed seeing Niall turning redder than a stop light.

Zayn scratched the underside of his chin and hummed as he debated the idea in his mind. To be fair, Simon  _didn't_  say he couldn't bring guest and he didn't seem all that bothered when Louis was went to that party yesterday. Plus, the chap won't even be attending the damn party so why not? He also could use the support since he knows his mates were always there to hear him out. This could be a payback for everything they've done for him. "Alright, let's do it. Meet back at my place at seven and we'll head over there since it's a long drive," he announced and grinned slightly, feeling better knowing he won't deal with this alone.

Did he mention how lucky he was?

Jade squealed with delight and Niall shot up, exclaiming he had to scrape up something to wear in his closet. They all turned when they heard Louis' door open, the lad sighing with his left hand holding his right wrist.

"I finished typing my column," he yawned and stretched out his arms, looking at everyone who was looking back at him with expectant looks.

"What did I miss?"

\- - - - -

After explaining everything to Louis, after helping Niall find something (remotely) dress up to wear, after having to practically consume his bathroom to do his signature quiff, Zayn was looking at himself through the reflection of the mirror.

"Not too bad," he commented at himself as he finished carding a hand through his hair to give it that false messy look he liked sporting. He had on a full tux, this time no pricey tag with it being such short notice and Louis' clothes were not tailored to his frame. He gotten this tux when he went in for the interview at Glamour so it wasn't brand new but hardly used.

It was a black slate color, a white button-up shirt under and a dark navy blue tie sitting lazily on his chest. He was adjusting the (faux) gold studded cufflinks on his wrists when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" He shouted then hissed when he pinched the cufflink too hard on his left wrist.

His steady hand reached out to grip the silver doorknob, Jade and Niall waltzing in after he swung it open.

Niall looked cleaned up, fully shaven and the tux he was sporting was the only one he owned in his entire closet. It was all black with a light grey button-up underneath, a maroon tie popping out at Zayn. But what made it even better was that Jade was wearing the exact same color dress. It was a long dress with a slit at the end, her right leg being exposed. She had on black gloves up to her elbows and her hair was pinned back into a curly updo.

Zayn whistled out at them, Niall spinning Jade in the process to which the girl smirked. Then Zayn's gaze dropped down to Jade's arm hooking along with Niall's when they were standing side by side. "You two are going together?  _Together_ , together?" He emphasized and raised an eyebrow.

Jade was about to answer until Niall beat her to the punch. "Yeah, mate. She just kept askin' me over and over again. Feisty little bird," he smirked playfully and now it was Jade's turn to beat him to the punch by  _actually_  punching his arm lightly.

"Sure, sure. And then you'll tell them that you were standing outside me door until I said yes."

"Hey, it got you to say yes, no?" Niall countered with Jade merely rolling her eyes.

"You two are disgusting," Louis put in with a smirk on his lips, looking good in his Tom Ford all dark charcoal colored tuxedo. He had on a bow tie that was all white and a black button up under. Zayn was impressed by the way his friends completely cleaned themselves up on such short notice.

After, a few minutes pass by them doing Niall's tradition with each of them drinking one shot of Fireball. The strong, hint of spicy liquor swam down Zayn's throat and he was glad it loosened the knots in his bones a bit. This time he wasn't going to drink, he needed to take this as only a job and not some party.

Which it was.

They all exited the flat to ride the elevator down where Jade's 2004 cherry red Mustang Cobra was waiting for them in a parking space close by. She was going to drive as Niall already called shotgun, leaving Louis and Zayn climbing in the back seat.

"Okay, here's the heads up. No one can know that Jade, Louis, and I work for Glamour, got it?" Zayn informed and was mostly looking at Niall from behind the driver's seat. He loved the guy to death but sometimes he lets some secrets slip. One of his tragic flaws, he assumed.

Niall seemed to look over and met eyes with Zayn, the latter giving him a look as if he's waiting for a response. "What? You don't think I can handle it?" He questioned with his Irish accent growing thicker by the end.

Everyone in that car followed Zayn's lead and they all looked at Niall with the exact same look. Creepy.

"Shit, okay. I'll just tape me mouth shut then," Niall huffed as he looked out the window. Jade reached over as placed a hand on his arm to cheer him up and that did the trick since the rest of the ride, the lad was carrying on as usual.

Zayn chuckled at the sight and leaned back in the leather chair, watching the two go on like a (non) couple. He turned his attention to Louis who was busy typing away on his phone, taking it as if it was important. He looked over in his direction since Zayn's stare must've lasted longer than he intended to.

"Can I help you?"

"No."

"Then quit it."

Zayn smirked soon enough. "No."

"Geez, stop begging, I was just texting Harry that I wouldn't bother coming to his stupid party," Louis said but failed to keep the bragging down.

Zayn's eyebrows shot up because Louis basically just caved in quicker than usual. "But you are and we're on our way as we speak," he made clear in case Louis didn't get the memo after Zayn had explained to him earlier. He must've figured that Harry just recently invited him to the party and Louis was carrying on as Louis does.

Then, that's when he began to get really deep into his thoughts since he remembered that feeling before.

The last relationship he was in was back in Bradford, lasting three whole years and it was to some prick named Jackson. The name still gave him chills to this day, sending multiple messages all through his arms. The guy was nice, charming, hilarious, and plenty more things Zayn remembered when he first met him in his writing class. It was hard for Zayn not to easily let himself fall for him when they had almost over four classes together back in uni. Sure Jackson was a total catch, being one of the friendliest guys you'd ever meet.

_Yeah, he was really friendly helping Kyle get off in the fourth-floor restroom right next to my Philosophy class._

He remembered spotting his beloved through the glass opening from his classroom door going in to said bathroom, Kyle, from Jackson's biochem class, following right behind him. It wasn't a rare sight since they had labs together and they would constantly meet up with one another after school. Zayn only grinned at the thought of sneaking a meet up with Jackson since they were so busy with school to hang out daily anymore, luckily there being only one more minute to the bell.

When Zayn saw Jackson's head bobbing in between Kyle's legs, he didn't flinch. He didn't cry right there, he didn't hesitate to run, he didn't push Jackson away when he tried calling out for him, he didn't tell his family, he didn't go into a spiral of trust issues, of course not. He didn't pick up any of the twenty-seven missed calls and the fourteen- no, sixteen unread text messages from Jackson. No. He just simply cried for two weeks straight until Doniya had to come into his room and force him to at least eat something. It was a heavy time for Zayn's life because he felt that he could trust him. Gave him his entire heart only for it to shatter right before his eyes.

So right here, watching Niall and Jade in the front seat laughing over a silly joke and Louis sitting to his right trying not to smile at his phone made him worry a bit. He truly was happy for them but shit. Here he was at twenty-three with no one to share life with, no one to call his.

And only his, not Kyle's.

There was no boo-hoo sad story or happily ever after. Zayn never tried to dwell on anything keeping him back from his dream. It took a lot of strength when he picked himself up. The only thing he could do was to continue writing like a maniac since he's emotions were intensified during that period. Plus, the writing was like a diary to him. There was a manuscript sitting on his bookshelf that was simply collecting dust because there was no way he wanted to read that time in his life again. He rather just burn the pages but he simply  _can't_. Something was holding onto that two hundred and eighty-seven-page book that he never knew why.

Maybe it was the last shattered piece of Zayn's heart.

He blinked rapidly when the sudden stop of the car had pulled him out of his thoughts and he glanced around to see where they were. Had he really spaced out for that long? "Jade?" He asked simply since the girl could already figure out what Zayn meant.

"We're here!" she cheered.

He looked around and only saw numerous expensive cars around them since Jade decided to park a block away from their destination.

Louis was the first to get out, a bit too excitedly and the rest followed soon after. Niall and Jade locked arms once again and Louis and Zayn did as well to mimic them, liking the reactions they had gotten in return. They headed down the empty sidewalk that passed by many shops in the process, seeming they were completely empty and abandoned looking. It confused Zayn since he thought this was supposed to be some rich, stuck up neighbourhood but the way that no one except them were in sight really gave an eerily atmosphere.

"Creepy," Jade commented as she pressed against Niall even more, the Irish lad not doing anything but grinning about it.

The sun was already long gone with a dark blanket over the city, stars not being evident due to the numerous bright lights flashing in a city next to them. There was a slight fog hovering over them and the pavement under their feet was darker than usual due to it being incredibly wet from the melting January snow. There were gusts of winds going past them, Zayn having to fold down his tux so it wouldn't fly open.

They walked under poorly lit street lights and the entire scenery just didn't fit right. For a celebrity party and seeing a few expensive cars earlier, he expected some sort of street walk to match. He ignored it and shook his head at the idea, just farthing their walk until they reached a set of all black gates.

"Name?" A deep voice asked and appeared to be some bouncer dressed in a tux that matched with the theme.

 _Shit_ , the theme. They didn't even bring masks for the masquerade.

"Uh, Zayn," he said gingerly. He remembered Simon saying he had put him in the RSVP instead of himself, hoping it worked.

When the bouncer stepped aside to let the gates open, he sighed in relief. After getting past the gate and closer to the trail that lead to the house, he stopped to grab everyone's attention. "Guys we didn't bring masks, we're screwed!" He whispered loudly, earning him a few looks from people who were also heading up the trail.

Louis cocked an eyebrow and a smirk was forming on his lips. "You think doing drama for eight years won't leave me any souvenirs? You always doubt me, Zen," he concluded before pulling out a set of masks from the inside of his tux pocket.

Louis was starting to become his favourite hero.

"Fuck yeah, Lou, always in t' knick of time," Niall praised and reached over to grab an all red mask that had black faux gemstones down the bridge of the nose. Jade picked the white one that had lace embedded in the details, a silver feather sticking out in the middle from the top. Louis kept the black mask with the most diamonds and jewels aligned on the edges in a gold color. Of course. Zayn was left with an all black mask that had a silver streak down the middle and engraved spirals and patterns on the ridges.

They were perfect.

They slid them on quickly and began walking back on the path towards the entrance of the large home, the fairy lights twinkling right above the double doors. When Niall opened one of the doors, the place was indeed a mini-mansion. It looked incredible with many guests wearing their masks and swaying to the upbeat jazz music playing from a real-life orchestra. There was a set of a spiral staircase the wrapped around a pole decorated with a vine of roses. The entire place felt unreal, almost like if they time traveled to the early 1920s.

"Holy shit," Niall blurted out loud and people were eyeing him, hearing the curse word over the soft gentle music. This was unlike the party they went to yesterday but it seemed to fit the aesthetic that loomed over Harry's music.

Speaking of Harry, they didn't know who it was since there were plenty of people but all wore a mask of some sort. Zayn tried glancing around, deciding that they needed to blend in instead of just standing there. "Follow me," he grumbled and cleared his throat to mask the eagerness in his voice.

He didn't know where he was going but decided to follow the people that were entering through another door frame. They landed in what looked like the living room of the house but it resembled a ballroom if anything. He wanted to appreciate the expensive looking statues of angels holding harps but that's not what they came here for.

They spot a round table with a white tablecloth on top, a bouquet of white and red roses tucked into a vase sitting in the center. "Louis, help me find Liam," Zayn whispered over this time being more discreet. They glanced over their shoulders nonchalantly, Zayn finding someone who resembled Lady Gaga's style to which he was about to pass out until there was a sharp jab hitting his ribs.

"Over there. That has to be them," Louis noted and pointed a finger in the direction of a large crowd near the center of the room.

Obvious.

Louis seemed to be glancing over his shoulder to look at the crowd, Zayn smirking because he knew exactly why. "Looking for Har-," he began.

"Finish that sentence and I'll tell Liam the truth," Louis warned with no real heat behind it.

"Touché," Zayn chuckled with his lips kept closed. He needed to come up with a plan to possibly grab the attention of the host but with how many guests there were, he highly doubted.

That's when Louis abruptly stood up from his chair, giving Zayn a smirk. Him, Jade, and Niall all shoot him looks of confusion.

"Plan Snake," he said and grabbed Zayn's wrist with no hesitation, dragging him out his seat with Jade and Niall following in pursuit.

No, no, no,  _no_. Zayn knew exactly what this meant. He hated plan snake.

He had to shoot quick smiles of apologies because Louis was rushing them towards the crowd. And Zayn was about to kick him if he didn't stop.

"Louis, Lou- slow down, geez," he grumbled frantically and before he knew it, he was surrounded in a tightly compacted body of people. He heard a few gasps and a few scoff as Louis didn't care to slow down. Zayn really was starting to regret bringing the lad in the first place but what really triggered that idea was when he felt no more people surround them and now eyes were burning through his skull.

This wasn't the first time Louis had pulled his stunt on Zayn. He remembered about a million times he's done this when waiting in line for a Kendrick concert, pushing past people during Black Friday, making people fall when he dragged Zayn to ride a roller coaster first, and now this time.

 _Last time I'm ever bringing_ -

"Louis?" A deep voice asked and finished Zayn's thought unwillingly. He figured out that tone in a matter of seconds because no one speaks that slow.

"Oh, hey, Styles," Louis said, unbothered like if he didn't just run a whole marathon to get them through to the front. "Wait, how did you know it was me? I have my mask on," he frowned while scrunching up his nose.

"Because no one has an ass like that but you," he replied and Zayn could practically sense Harry's smirk from behind his mask. A hand was coming up to Harry's mouth, the person clearing their throat in case anyone heard that.

Liam. Had to be.

He was wearing an all deep color red suit, darker than the maroon Niall and Jade chose, with a white flower pinned to his collar, and suede button up shirt under.

"Zayn?" Liam asked to see if it was true, looking directly at him as if he wasn't wearing a mask, to begin with.

"Niall?"

Everyone turned to look at Niall and he shrugged his shoulder with Jade still standing next to him.

That gave Zayn enough time to finally grow some and act nonchalant for a change. "Happy birthday, Harry. The party's cool, for a change," he joked and Harry smiled before placing a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Liam here returned the favour and threw me a surprise party. I've wanted to go to masquerade since him and I saw Phantom of the Opera live a couple days ago in Times Square. Best mate I could ask for."

"Speaking of mates, this is Niall and Jade. They are-" Zayn began to explain but Niall's booming voice was already on it.

"I'm a C.I.A. agent, top secret. This is my hot girlfriend of three years, Jade. She's a Victoria Secret model," he smiled widely, clasping his hands together.

Once again, everyone turned to look at him with a few daggers and some curious looks. Jade was gaping before closing her mouth and pinching her eyebrows down.

"Uh, right. Thank you for that, Niall," Louis rolled his eyes, annoyance in his voice.

"Nice to meet you both," Liam greeted with a soft smile, sounding too genuine for a celebrity.

Zayn acknowledged that Liam has been oddly too nice to them so far when he didn't even ask how did they get here or who invited him, thankfully. A few minutes in, about thirty, they were all able to flow in an easy conversation with the six of them sharing a few laughs and few stories of their own.

"You're meaning to tell me that you saved all of America, single handily, with only a toothpick?" Liam asked towards Niall before raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of his bubbly.

"You know it," Niall smirked, concluding his six-minute long story about his fake C.I.A job. Zayn sort of felt bad that Harry and Liam were eating this up but just the thought made him chuckle to himself a bit.

"What so funny?"

Zayn turned to look at Liam and gave him a shake of his head, smile still forming on his lips. "Nothing. Just the fact that you're wearing your white rose pin upside down this entire time," he replied with a smug tone.

Liam quickly checked down his suit, seeing Zayn was right. (As always.) Zayn had to hold himself from chuckling again when Liam hastily tried to fix it. "Oh, yeah. Laugh it up now," Liam said with no actual heat behind it. "At least I don't get drunk with only one wine bottle," he added with a laugh of his own.

Zayn should not feel a little sense of pride knowing he made Liam laugh.

"Speaking of wine, why is that all I see around here? Too famous to drink regular beer?" He countered and could easily keep this playful banter up.

"Didn't you just contradict yourself since you're famous too?" Liam responded slyly.

Oh, shit. Right.

Zayn raised his arms up and down, bent at the elbow in a fake bow down. Liam smiled triumphantly after he won that little bicker.

"This is a beautiful place, Liam. Can't believe I haven't been to this side of New York yet," Jade said then quickly added, "But I travel so much with all the fashion shoots that I can't seem to ever just look around," she stated with a pinch going to Niall's arm for making up that story earlier.

"Tell me about it," Liam sighed out, setting his glass down to the side. "I'm glad I spotted it for sale. I bought it about mid-year last year," he responded with a wave of his hand. "I just wanted to get out of the UK as soon as possible."

"Any particular reason?" Zayn asked with an eyebrow raised. Liam looked over at him with a taken back expression.

"No, not really. Why?" He asked as if countering the question back to Zayn.

"Just curious," he said quickly. Zayn really had to pull back just a little and even Louis was giving him a look while he was talking to Harry.

Zayn decided to scan the room, taking a sip of the martini that a waiter walking around had offered him earlier. Throughout all the faces, he couldn't help but notice the masks some people were wearing. They were way more extravagant and authentic looking with some having real diamonds decorated with them.

He didn't understand how people could just throw money like that. If he had money, he would donate it if anything. Stuck up famous people will be just that, he presumed. He turned his attention back to the people in front of him and laid his eyes back on Liam. Once he immediately recognized who it was, he didn't stop himself from inputting.

"Batman," he commented and Liam looked over at Zayn, his finger pointing to the mask set on the celebrity's face.

Liam grinned after realizing what Zayn meant and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it is. It's a replica of Batman's mask from The Dark Night Rises expect I only got the eye part of it done. Would've been too hard to wear it all night with the ears and everything."

"Sick. I like The Dark Night. I think the entire trilogy is better than that Batman and Robin movie with George Clooney. Worst one to date, mate," Zayn answered easily and Liam's eyes seemed to light up through the two holes for his eyes.

"You like DC?" Liam asked surprisingly with his head tilting to the side a bit.

"Superhero movies, in general, are what I like," he explains. "Marvel all the way."

Liam looked like he was going to counter that argument until someone walks up to them to steal their attention. It was a girl that Zayn's never seen before. Well, he really couldn't see her with the mask on but he could tell from the way her walk was that she was somewhat tipsy.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all day!" The strange woman slurred a bit, basically hanging over Liam's shoulder. She hooked her arm with his and giggled, laying her blonde head on her shoulder.

Oh,  _oh_. This must be the girl Liam had mentioned it Zayn at yesterday's party. The one who he said he had back home.

But Liam's from Wolverhampton and this girl had an American accent.

Liam smiled down at her but it seemed forced. His shoulders looked more tensed and Zayn swore he saw him roll his eyes but his mask covered it if it did happen. "Holly, nice to see you made it," Liam finally replied, discreetly shifting his shoulders so her head could be lifted off.

Zayn snorted before he could stop himself and looked around when they both turned to him, pretending he was snorting at something Harry had said to Louis about his ass again.

"Come here, I've got a few people I want you to meet," Holly said in a squeal and Liam physically cringed at that.

Zayn held in his snort that time.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Liam being dragged away and Holly holding his arm lovingly.

_Plan Snake; works every time._

Zayn watched as Holly dragged him to meet a few older men with their wives, the entire conversation looking dull and boring from what he sees. Especially compared to the one right here next to him.

"Harry, no," Louis rolled his eyes and downed the last of his champagne in his hand, reaching for Harry's flute afterward. He began drinking that one too. "Just because I didn't buy you a present doesn't mean I'm going to give you me as one."

"Come on, Louis. Who comes to a birthday without a gift for the birthday boy? Now you have to make up for it. Besides, I wouldn't mind unwrapping you," Harry chimed and reaches for his glass back but Louis pulled it back with a smirk.

Zayn looked over at Jade and Niall to see they walked a bit to the right to talk to none other than Ed Sheeran. He could hear Niall going on and on about another fake crazy C.I.A story that even had Jade laughing into the palm of her hand.

He glanced around the room once again and couldn't believe the atmosphere he was in. Never would Zayn have thought he would be here, especially not for an article. This wasn't where he expected his writing to get him but hell, he would take this instead of those excruciating and pointless tips on how to know if your boyfriend is the one.

Then, it hit him. Hit him hard. Why was he just waiting for Liam to come to him? This was Liam's house after all and he knows that he himself wouldn't give Zayn any sort of juicy (Simon's words), personal information.

Zayn knew that his task tonight was to become more and more close with the guy but with everyone wanting a chat with him he knows it would be difficult. Yesterday he was lucky to even have that talk with him but now, there were more people that wanted to actually speak to him since he was the host.

Zayn's opportunity was just right there and he wasn't going to let it pass by. He had to take it by the horns and go into this head on, no matter the consequences. He knows it sounded risky but this job was risky itself. He knew what he had to do.

His gazed slowly darted towards the staircase. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled and downed the last martini, setting the glass down on a table nearby. He quietly excused himself and looked around to see if anyone was watching, subtlety making his way to the steps.

_You're crazy just like Niall said. You're going to get caught._

Zayn wished he could shut off his conscience for once second because there was no way he could back out now. He was already close enough to the first step, taking it then taking the next one. His gaze went to look over his shoulder and he smirked when he didn't meet anyone's eyes. He had to do this and do this quick.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound echoing through the entire house, someone tapping on the top of what sounded like a microphone. Zayn froze in mid-step on the eighth one and turned around very slowly.

"Hello everyone, Liam here. I just wanted to say how glad I am for everyone to come down to celebrate the one and only Harry Styles' twenty-second birthday. Give it up for Harry," Liam cheered and gentle spotlight hit Harry's frame, seeing him stick his hands together and bow as a thank you when everyone applauded and cheered.

Zayn looked around at everyone cheering and whistling, making his chest rise up and down with relief. He took this as his opportunity to head up the spiral staircase and luckily, wasn't spotted by anyone since they were too busy hearing Harry's speech.

"Which one, which one?" Zayn whispered hurriedly to himself when he landed at the top of the steps, seeing an entire hallway with about as many doors as a hotel. Every door looked the same as the one before it and he needed a map if anything to get him through the entire house.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

That's what he was going to believe until he spotted room with a Batman outline handing in the front of it.

"Of course," he snorts, shaking his head. That had to be the one.

He took light steps to tiptoe his way around the hallway, freezing suddenly when he heard a door open. His breath hitched, his palms began sweating, and his mind was saying a mental prayer. He was going to be told on to Liam and Liam is going to hate him and Simon is going to hate him and his family is going to drag him through the mud. He turned to look to see who it was and cursed at himself mentally.

A couple comes out the room with blissed expressions on, swaying as they walked past Zayn without a glance. They were drunk from what he could tell but all that mattered was that they didn't even give two cares about Zayn being there.

_Right on._

He continued walking and quickly turned the knob to the Batman door, silently cheering when it turned all the way easily. He entered the room and quickly shut the door behind him, a long breath escaping his parted lips.

"That was close," he breathed and turned around to face the room before him.

It was more like an entire suite from the way the room was set up. It was large with a bed right in the center, black silk sheet decorating it. There were picture frames on a bookshelf in the far left corner and more drawers for what seemed like clothes. Zayn walked further into the room and turned his head to look into what looked like a marble bathroom countertop.

"Wow," he breathed once again as the whole place looked like a celebrity lived here with how nice and neat everything was set up. His fingers reach out to drag the tips of them on the bed sheets, the silk feeling as smooth as ever and Zayn realized he was getting more creepier at the second.

_What am I doing? This is so wrong. Wrong, wrong wrong._

Zayn knew what he was doing was wrong but he had to do what must be done. He knows that he hated when his sisters would snoop through his things back in Bradford. He knows the look of horror Liam might be sporting if he ever caught Zayn up here. And Liam, he was being too kind to Zayn and it really didn't help.

Liam should be some stuck up, cocky celebrity but he wasn't. Not so far, at least and that truly made things worse. Zayn would've done this much easier if that was the case but Liam and liking Batman, and telling him he looked like a model, and-

And your job.

Zayn shook his head before running a hand down his face. That what this was anyway. Liam was only a job and nothing more than that. "Right," he said as he centered himself in his mind, going straight for the drawer connected to the mirror. His fingers hovered over the handle then finally pulled it back to open his top left drawer.

Socks.

He shut that one and moved one down. He groaned out loud when he peeked inside.

Shirts.

He closed that one and moved one more down yet again, his eyebrow raising.

Boxers. Oh.

He shook his head and there was one more but he was already rolling his eyes before opening it. He was about to just close it anyway until something caught his eye. A brown, tattered, leather-covered journal.

Bingo.

Zayn grabbed it and set it aside, not needing to give up there just yet. He moved to the top right and opened the first one, having to do that over and over again until he reached the second to last one. There was a book that was fairly too large and it only struck his curiosity. His fingers lifted up the front cover until he discovered pictures of what seemed to be a little boy with two girls arm's around his shoulders.

Zayn was confused until he spotted the little boy smiling brightly with crinkles sitting at the corner of his eyes. There was no need for further analyzing because it was obvious who it was. It was Liam.

"A family album," Zayn said out loud, closing the book and setting it on top of the journal.

He then left the drawers all together to go to the nightstand, finding nothing but a couple of pencils and pens. He checked the bathroom next then went towards the bookshelf, frowning when there was nothing yet again. He did find a few comic books and sketch pads but nothing too eye-catching.

"C'mon, Leeyum, give me something good," Zayn groaned as he drawled out Liam's name. When he pulled out books and looked in between them, he found nothing remotely interesting. "That's it for now," he nodded before he turned from the bookshelf and hit his right shoulder in the process, hissing at the unexpected contact.

_That's what you get._

Zayn lifted his hand to his now injured shoulder, cursing under his breath until it stopped altogether. A few books had rattled off when he hit the shelf so they were now all on the floor.

"Shit," he cursed once more and began to desperately pick up the books one by one. Now he had to worry about making it look like nothing was touched but some of them had their pages wide open. At this point, Zayn didn't even complain since he was the one trespassing after mall.

He was on the last book when he noticed something peaking out through the pages, something thin and paper looking.

Curious, Zayn picked up the book and pulled out the paper gently from where it was poking out. His eyebrows furrowed down as he looked at what he grabbed, his vision becoming clear when he really focused on it.

"Holy-" he started until the sound of footsteps interrupted his train of thought. He snatched the paper and quickly put back everything in its rightful place.

_Abort mission. Abort mission._

His breathing began increasing the more the steps became louder and he was going to anxiety attack if hey kept getting closer.

"Oh my god," he kept repeating under his breath, snatching the journal and photo album before sliding it under his arm. He started running around like a madman, looking in every which way.

The doorknob jiggled and Zayn's heart felt like it was going to jiggle out his chest. He didn't know what to do or where to go, deciding to jump out the window.

Until he spotted the bed, of course.

"The bed!" He almost shouted, his voice lowering drastically at the end. His small frame came in handy when he slithered his way under the bed frame and mattress, hiding there with his hand over his mouth just so that no noise would come out.

There was silence. No sound of any sort. The footsteps, the doorknob, everything just seemed to go mute. So when the door creaked wide open, Zayn felt that his heart was going burst.

From his view under the bed, he could only see two pairs of feet making their way in and closing the door behind them. One pair had on red bottom heels, a woman. The other had on black Oxford shoes that not surprisingly resembled- dammit.  _Liam's_. Zayn held his hand over his mouth more firmly, feeling a panic attack coming up right in between his ribcage.

All it took was for one small noise and he'll be history in writing. Finished, gone, hasta la vista. It couldn't absolutely get any worse than this.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the mattress above him sink in on his back, the two pair of feet visibly gone. There's was rustling above him, the movements causing the mattress to squeak in the process.

But even through the noises, Zayn most definitely make out the low moan that happened right above him.

 _Now_ it couldn't get any worse.

 

\- - - T.B.C - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger?! Is it really Liam? Will Zayn get caught? Is the girl really Liam's girl from back home? So many questions to be answered in next chapter. ;)
> 
> Before I get asked, yes, the italicized sentences are Zayn's inner thoughts. He's not talking to himself or anything. Just thought I should clear that up. x


	8. That's Not Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry it took this long. I had exams and a million other things on my plate so I really didn't mean to wait a whole month and five days (who's counting) to update but I hope you like it. Also this chapter is shorter than the last one but still filled with plenty of goodies. Hopefully. 
> 
> Love you whoever is reading.

Zayn could be anywhere in the entire world right now.

He could be back home at his flat on his typewriter, typing up a brand new article for Glamour that has something to do with best friends backstabbing each other.

He could be with Louis, Harry, Jade, and Niall downstairs laughing it up on something snarky Louis said.

He could be mingling with the hundreds of celebrities down below.

He could even be back home in Bradford with his sisters and mum, even hearing his baba tell him how much of a disappointment Zayn was to the family.

Really, Zayn could be anywhere besides here and it's only his fault that he even got roped in here in the first place. Well, Simon's fault. No, Liam's definitely his fault. No, wait, Holly's. It was all her fault, he told himself.

Dammit, Holly.

Here Zayn was under a large bed, hiding himself away while two people above him were most likely getting it on.

"Oh, y-yes."

No, they  _were_  getting it on. It sounded like Holly's voice and it came out as a breathy moan if anything. Even her noises were annoying and unappealing but Liam must like it.

What didn't make sense was the fact that Liam didn't seem to keen when the girl practically draped herself over him earlier. Liam looked more irritated if anything but looks can be deceiving, Zayn thought.

"Hmm-ah."

Really deceiving.

Zayn tentatively moved his hand away from his mouth and covered both his ears instead so he could just block it all out. His face scrunched up in disgust when he could sense shifting above him and he felt like he was going to gag--- bad choice of words.

He looked down frantically and had been laying on his stomach, the photo album, and journal under his body. Sighing in relief, he collected everything and felt at least good that something came out of this entire fiasco. But it wasn't until he looked to his left that the remaining breath in him felt like it got kicked out.

_The paper!_

"Shit," he mouthed worriedly and tried to slow down his breathing so he could reach over and grab it as quiet and secretive as he could. So that's exactly what he tried to do. His hand began to move ever so slightly towards the paper laying right in plain sight next to a certain Batman mask that must've gotten ripped off.

He rolled his eyes and continued moving his hand slowly, almost there as his hand came out completely from under the bed frame. "Almost got it," he said very quietly, his heartbeat rate going through the roof that he was sure the two guests up above him could hear it if they tried.

His fingers curled around the side edges of the paper and he began to slowly bring his hand back towards him, the sudden jab of a heel- Holly's, hitting directly on the back of Zayn's hand. His other one came up to his mouth drastically before he could groan out a noise of his own.

There were curse words being thrown out in his mind as he looked at the back of his hand, his eyebrows furrowing. All that mattered the most was that he got the paper back. It was the most important thing he's found in Liam's entire room. His eyes scanned over the scribbled words and he had to reread it just to jog his mind back into place.

_'Hello, my sweet! Can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much and I'll be waiting here until you get a chance to come home to me. Love, M. xxx'_

Zayn's heart twisted slightly at the words that echoed through his mind.

_Love, M._

That had to be the girl waiting for Liam back home that he mentioned last night. And here he was, right above Zayn practically sucking faces with a girl whose name didn't start with the letter M.

"That little cheating-" Zayn said and quickly regretted it when he did. He didn't say it with a yell but in a rather loud whisper. His hand once again came back up to his mouth and the fact the rustling above him completely stopped didn't help ease his anxiety. They heard him, no doubt about it now.

There was a large pause then a few words being exchanged but Zayn completely spaced out since all he was thinking about was what he was going to tell Liam when they found him down here.

Then suddenly—  _smack_.

"What do you mean you're not attracted to me?!"

"First of all,  _ouch_! Second of all, I just can't... you know... get it up?" Liam said shyly and Zayn had to hold in his sharp gasp. Before he could even process anything, he saw Holly's feet to the left of him which meant she gotten off the bed. She was hastily putting on her heels and fumbling while doing so.

Zayn only wished that he could record this because this was pure gold. Exactly what he needed for his article. Not only was Liam cheating on whoever M was, but now he couldn't fully get hard. Why that was important, he didn't know why but it would make such a juicy story. That would shatter the many hearts of his adoring fans that probably looked up to Liam.

_Good. They shouldn't be admiring someone who cheats._

"C'mon, Holly. Don't do this-"

"No, I'm leaving. Call me when that thing actually gets excited to see me. This is the third time, Liam. What's wrong with you?" She spat through what sounded like a wavy tone of voice, almost as if she was going to cry. Zayn could hear her zipping up her dress in the process.

_Wait, the what time?_

He expected for Liam to answer that and Holly seemed keen on an answer too, her foot tapping impatiently from Zayn's view. But there was no answer. No noise or no action. Holly groaned out of frustration and turned on her heel before slamming the door behind her.

Zayn could feel the harsh sting of her words go through him so he could only imagine what Liam must've felt like hearing all of that. Then again, Liam was cheating on M with Holly so Zayn didn't care, shouldn't really. He's already known the feeling because of stupid Jackson so he wouldn't wish that feeling even on his biggest enemy.

There was a large, exhausted sigh and a pair of feet on Zayn's right, just hanging off the edge of the bed and he could picture Liam sitting there with his head held in his hands. Maybe he was regretting what he tried to do. Maybe he didn't want to see Holly go. Maybe he- No, once a cheater always a cheater in Zayn's book.

Liam's hand was picking up the Batman mask off the ground and he saw the man slip his shoes back on. Zayn didn't move, even when Liam got off the bed. He tried to wiggle his body up, on his elbows and peaked from under the bottom bed frame with his head dipping back just slightly so he couldn't be seen.

The sight he saw was an upset Liam standing right there by the door and reaching for what seemed his shirt that Holly must've thrown to the side. That's when Zayn realized that Liam was shirtless, just bare skin right there in front of him. That's when he knew he should've stopped looking, it becoming too impersonal but he couldn't help it.

Liam had these tan that glowed off his chest, a few patches of attractive chest hair making his upper body look more broadly. His eyes moved slowly lower to the set of abs that sat deliciously on his stomach, his waist thin and lean while his arms were bulging and wide. It didn't help that there was another patch of hair and-oh, it was a happy trail that Zayn's eyes began following unconsciously.

Suddenly, reality smacked him in the face when the chest he was ogling was clothed over with the button up. Zayn's eyes immediately clenched and he pushed himself back, the top of his tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip cautiously.

_Damn._

There should be no absolute way that he should be thinking this about Liam. The guy was obviously a player and this M person really seems to love him with the emotion written behind the letter that was now in Zayn's possession. What didn't make sense was Liam. He would've never came across as a heartless person to Zayn and that's what he classified cheaters as.

Liam was supposed to be Batman masks and unique tattoos and closed off answers. Not liking Holly or going behind UK girlfriend's back or not fully get erect. But that's his true colours and Zayn shouldn't get too attached to a first impression so easily. After all, this was the second time they were meeting.

The loud bang of a door shutting pulled him out his thoughts and he leaned back down to peek if Liam was still in the room. "Finally," he sighed out loud when he realized he was all alone this time, no Holly or Liam in sight. There was no time to waste as he swiftly slid out from underneath the bed, all his- or should he say Liam's book, letter, and journal all in his possession.

He took one last glance around, stopping at the mirror from the dresser and fixed his mask before exiting the room as discreetly as possible. He hid everything under his arm, in the inside of his suit jacket, smiling nervously at few people passing by him. When he finally made it down the stairs, he immediately spotted Niall and Jade speaking with Katy Perry right in the center of the living room.

"Where have ya' been?" Niall slurred with a grin, Jade rolling her eyes behind him.

"Excuse him. Harry tapped into Liam's liquor cabinet when Niall here said that champagne wasn't enough. I guess Whiskey was," she explained with her arm around Niall's waist, keeping him up.

"It was Irish whiskey too!" Niall hollered with a wink, looking over at Jade thoughtfully. "You're so beautiful, Jadie. You know tat'?"

Jade blushed and shook her head, looking forward to Zayn when he fully stood in front of them. "Where have you been?"

"Just getting some more research done. Where's Louis?" Zayn lied but quickly masked it with another question.

"He was with Harry just a second ago in the kitchen?" She said in an unsure tone, glancing around know that he had mentioned it.

"Well, we have to get going. Take Niall to the car and we'll meet you there. I'll explain everything."

Jade only looked at him curiously before acknowledging Zayn's pleading look. She nodded soon after and began walking with Niall towards the door with a few famous people shouting their goodbye's to him. He must've made a lot of friends with that bogus C.I.A story.

Zayn made sure they went out the door fine and headed in the direction of the kitchen, seeing a few catering staff come out from there. What he didn't expect to see was Louis and Harry only inches apart from each other's mouth with the singer hovering over his best mate with what seemed like hunger— gross. He cleared his throat loudly over the orchestra music and was met with a pair of shocked blue eyes.

"I mean don't kiss me! Geez, Harold. Take no as no," Louis announced with a playful shove at Harry's chest. The taller lad seemed to look confused then looked over his shoulder at Zayn, a grin appearing.

"That's not what you were saying when I kissed your ne-" Harry responded but another playful shove stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Alright, alright. No time for chatting," Louis interrupted then turned to Zayn, the latter looking at his best mate with an "oh-you're-so-going-to-get-made-fun-of-this" smirk.

Louis walked over to him placed a hand on Zayn's pleaded smirk. "Shut it," he mouthed as his eyes narrowed. It only made Zayn chuckle but remove Louis' hand away from his mouth.

"We got to go, I'll explain later. Jade and drunk Niall are waiting for us outside."

"Alright, if you insist."

"But," Harry pouted and came over with an arm going around Louis' waist.

"I'll see you at the Versace show. See you soon, Styles," Louis appeased and removed himself from Harry's arm though soon after blew him a kiss while Zayn began walking away. When they were out of earshot, or seeing Harry's smug face, Louis grabbed Zayn by the arm. "I don't like him."

"Yeah, what ever you say. By the way you got a little saliva on the left side of your neck," Zayn countered and it was his turn to be smug, especially when he saw Louis wipe furiously at the damp spot on his neck.

They soon ended up at the double doors undetected and Zayn sighed out in relief when he finally felt a gust of fresh winter air smack his heated skin. Ever since what he saw back in Liam's room, he couldn't stay here longer knowing someone else's secret. He didn't like getting in the middle of things but he sure as hell is now with Liam's ticket to a ruined image in his jacket.

He was beginning to feel bad about the entire thing and yeah, no one would trace it back to Zayn since he really had no ties or connection to the superstar, but it was his morals that were nagging at him the most. What would happen if his own personal information got leaked? Would he try to bring down the person responsible or accept the hate and call it quits in the industry?

The thing was that Liam already had a name for himself, a successful life of his own. Zayn didn't. He had a family who barely talked to him, a flat he couldn't imagine paying alone without Louis, a job that he doesn't really have any interest in, and a passion for writing that's not even in his future yet. It sounded selfish, it really did, but he knew Liam could sacrifice a little of his fame for Zayn to have his own in writing.

"Oi, you just going to look like someone sucked the life out of you or actually tell me why we're leaving so sudden?" He heard Louis' raspy voice ask.

"Sorry, I didn't even know I was spacing out," he replied with a hand carding through his jet black hair.

Louis seemed to understand as he softly gripped Zayn's shoulder in the process. Even with that reassuring touch, it did nothing to calm down Zayn's erratic heartbeat. At least they were almost out of here and he could be done with the writing of this stupid article. At least Simon was out of New York so that Zayn could have some peace. At least he got to see Liam shirtless once before they parted ways and at least he-

"Zayn?"

_Of course._

"Oh, what's up, Payno?" It wasn't Zayn who responded but Louis' chirped voice as they ended up at the gate where the bouncer once was. Zayn could never look at him in the eye now and did Louis just give him a nickname? No, nicknames are for good people and Liam Payne was not.

"Where you off to? The party doesn't end until two," Liam asked confusedly though Zayn had a mind to ask him what he was doing out here when the party he was hosting was in there. Liam must have caught on due to the other's lack of conversation and he only sighed. "Oh I just needed some fresh air. Had a lot on my mind."

"Oh yeah you do," Zayn supplied without meaning to.

"Sorry what was that?" Louis asked and he almost forgot the lad was here. He just couldn't bring himself to reply since being under that bed wouldn't get out from his head.

Zayn continued not to bother responding but kept his gaze down to the wet concrete under their feet, choosing to do that instead of looking at the chap's whose career he was about drag down. There was sharp jab to his ribs and he immediately hissed out, covering his hand over where he had been punctured. "Ow, Louis," he scolded until he heard him excuse himself and continue on walking towards the car which left Liam and Zayn by themselves.

Zayn watched him go with pleading eyes and slowly turned them to an expectant Liam who was only looking at him with this gaze of pure intensity. It made Zayn shiver just to be under it which only made him think of him being under Liam. Okay, he really had to stop with the thoughts right now before they progressed any longer.

"Um, hi," Liam greeted again and somehow ended up closer, probably a foot away. There should've been a warning sign going in through Zayn's head but all his attention could focus on was the way the material of suit was too tight on Liam's biceps. He just remembered how the way the celebrity looked under those clothes and it honestly shouldn't have made Zayn drool.

"You alright?"

Oh right, he was still talking to Liam and he probably looked like a crazy, out of it person just gazing about Liam's muscles. Well, he was sure he wasn't the first one but with Holly around, he wouldn't be the last. "Right. Yeah, I'm alright. Just cold," he finally replied which was a drastic change from their dynamic inside only an hour ago.

Then there was a shift in Liam's eyes that was masked away too fast for Zayn to actually read what it was. "I have a scarf or jacket back in my place I could grab for you," he said with a shrug.

Now it was Zayn's turn for his eye gaze to shift but it wasn't out of happiness. This was out of irritation because how dare Liam be nice and casual as if he's not cheating on someone who loves him back home. If it were Zayn, the secret would be eating him up inside. He would spend every waking moment just thinking of the horrible act he was doing, the guilt eating and consuming his thoughts and actions. Not Liam, no. Liam was just standing outside on a cold night in February and offering Zayn, a nobody, a jacket of his and being just plain polite.

Who did this guy think he was? "No. I don't need your scarf or your help," he commented quite harshly.

"Woah, okay, I was just offering," Liam immediately explained with furrowed eyebrows as if confused on what Zayn could be possibly angry at him for.

"Well I don't need it."  
  
There was a pause before Liam turned his body to fully look at him.

"What's your deal?"

Now Zayn wasn't expecting that sort of question. The only one who really needed to be doing the questioning was him so Liam could just bugger off thank you very much. "You. You're my deal. You think that just because you're a celebrity you can just waltz around and do whatever you please. Other people around you have feelings too," he remarked and felt the martini from earlier give him the strength for even saying that out loud.

He understood the consequences but he could care less now that he really had every proof that he needed for him to write out this entire piece. Liam and his big ego might have never heard anyone speak to him like this but someone had to. For whoever "M" was at least.

"When have I ever done whatever I wanted? You don't even know me!" Liam retorted and threw his hands in the air at the last word.

Zayn opened his mouth and closed it shut right away. Okay, he did have a point. If only he actually knew what the journalist had on him then maybe he could see why he was attacking him so suddenly. Before he could respond, there were people around them laughing the night away which made Zayn's skin boil even more if anything. He shouldn't have to feel this way with Liam's cargo in his suit pocket.

He had to get out of here.

"Whatever," he grumbled and moved to walk past Liam but felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back.

Oh.

"Oh no you don't. I want to know why you see me that way. I've been nothing but nice to you," he pressed on and from how close they were standing, Zayn could smell the vodka under Liam's words. He must've been drinking his humiliation with Holly away. Serves him right.

"Hands off," the journalist threatened and snatched his wrist away from Liam's surprisingly loose grip. The touch of his hand was radiating cold waves through Zayn's skin, calming the heat under it when it shouldn't be like that. He would just blame it on the anger and alcohol if anything, or if Louis asked him.

"No, really, mate," Liam popped the last syllable, his face engraved with annoyance. "What's your problem? I've been nothing but nice to you. I have never heard of or seen you around before last night and now you just want to throw insults at me."

Zayn just wanted to punch that confused look on his face but shook his head in a reply instead. Better off not getting jumped by four of Liam's bodyguards. He could easily just walk away right now and leave this entire mess behind him but there was that alcohol again giving him the courage to say things he wouldn't dream of uttering.

"My problem?" That same courage was making him suddenly step into Liam's space with his movement causing a wide eyed celebrity to back up into the gate, Zayn standing only a hair from him. Their brown eyes were locked in an intense stare and Zayn didn't hesitate to jab his index finger into the other's (rock solid) chest with every word that flowed out through his careless mouth.

"My problem is  _you_ ," he continued rudely with no sign of backing out. _"_ I know who you are. Liam  _fucking_  Payne. The  _it_  guy. The guy who everyone wants to be or loves to hate. The guy who doesn't share one fact about himself because he's scared or either doesn't want the world to know how much of an arse he actually is. Let me tell you something," he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. His sole attention and anger was focused on Liam that he couldn't even tear his eyes away from the set of eyes in front of him to notice that Liam was biting his lip.

"I've dealt with guys like you before. Guys with fake niceness. Guys with an ego as big as their head," he commented with fire dripping out of every word he used. Zayn decided this was going to be the last thing he would ever say to him so might as well go out with a bang. "Guys with absolutely no care and consideration for anyone's feelings beside your dick's and-"

"You're so pretty when you get angry."

Zayn's mouth was left open in the middle of his sentence but now he was truly just gaping. He felt his shoulders drop and his mood did too, his finger still lingering on Liam's chest. He stepped back but didn't keep his eye contact away as he needed to replay what just happened. Firstly, what Liam just said.

"Wait. What did you say?" The words died off in Zayn's mind when the latter removed himself and ran a hand down his face, heading back inside before Zayn could even blink.

_What just happened?_

\- - - - - T.B.C. - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO who is "M' you ask? Wait and see. ;) Also leave me something nice to read or not nice. I don't mind either.


End file.
